El Sol Perdido
by Weiss72
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado como sucedió la gran guerra entre los pueblos de Targón... Cual fue el hecho que desencadeno a la aniquilación de los Lunari... El Propósito por el cual Leona y Diana fueron elegidas como Profetas de sus Dioses... Él volvió en busca de Justicia y con el volverán los secretos de aquella guerra. Los invito a que lean y disfruten de lo que quiero contar...
1. Prologo: Despertar

**League of Legendes ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, yo solo los utilizo para este fic. Gracias**

 **Despertar**

 _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde su muerte?_

 _¿Cuánto ha pasado desde mi traición?_

 _¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la gran guerra? No lo se… no logro recordar._

 _Yo tenía un propósito pero… ¿Cuál era? Tenia que ver con ella… Si… ella_

 _Su nombre… demonios, mi memoria vuelve a traicionarme… pero por que mi pecho duele tanto… esos ojos azules como el mismo firmamento en la noche._

 _Duele… duele mucho… me agito, ya no puedo controlar ni mi propio cuerpo…_

 _El dolor aumenta y tan pronto me doy cuenta, una gran tristeza me invade… quiero que termine._

Doy una bocanada de aire y dejo que el oxigeno inunde mis pulmones, abrí mis ojos solo para encontrarme con que su hogar no era más que ruinas iluminadas por la tenue y misteriosa luz de la luna. Soplaba una brisa tan fría que haría ver a la espada más afilada del mundo como una mera pluma.

Salí de entre los escombros con gran dificultad… El dolor no se va, inspecciono mi pecho pero no estoy herido. Imágenes de una feroz batalla invaden mi mente como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase.

Eran demasiadas imágenes en tan poco tiempo… la sangre y los gritos de esa pobre gente, niños llorando en los brazos de sus madres. Hombres luchando ferozmente por proteger a sus familias… a su gente. Pero caían sin remedio ante el poderío del pueblo Solari… mi pueblo.

 _Con esfuerzo sobrehumano me incorporó en busca de respuestas. Pero mientras más avanzo mas duele mi pecho. El gran sacerdote… él… ¿Había permitido esto? ¿Por que? Se suponía que los Solari y los Lunari eran los guardianes de Targón ¿Por qué había ocurrido tal masacre?_

-¿Por qué…?- al fin pude decir algo aunque fue más un susurro que una pregunta. Aun cuando recupero mis fuerzas, no se va el dolor. Las imágenes de la cruel batalla cesan por fin.

Logro llegar a un pequeño santuario Lunari, su estado era deplorable, lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa estructura ahora no era más que un par de rocas envueltas en vegetación. Contemple el símbolo de aquel pueblo…

 _Ella era una lunari, ella era… era…_

Siento mis mejillas húmedas, inspecciono con mi mano para ver que ocurre. Estaba llorando, ese símbolo significaba algo más…

-Ahora lo recuerdo… ellos me la arrebataron- mi ira crecía mientras mas la recordaba.

Nuestros encuentros en los hermosos manantiales secretos de la montaña, los hermosos ocasos que contemplábamos mientras ella me rodeaba en sus brazos. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer, ahora me encontraba arrodillado frente aquel gran símbolo.

Ahora recuerdo todo, yo le falle. Debía protegerla y falle estrepitosamente. Ella me confió su vida y la protección de su pueblo y no fui capaz de corresponderle.

¿Por qué seguía con vida? Yo había caído a manos del gran sacerdote Solari ¿Acaso fui revivido por los dioses? ¿Entonces que debo hacer, que se supone que haga con todo lo que creía?

-¿¡DIGANME QUE QUIEREN QUE HAGA!?- grite tan fuerte que incluso creo que mi alma se desgarro del dolor.

 _Me deje derrotar por el cansancio y la confusión. Estaba cansado… cansado de no saber a donde ir, cansado de mi destino… cansado de vivir sin ella_

-¿Dónde estás… Kanade…?- Llorando sin consuelo y abrumado por mi dolor y confusión, decidí caer en los brazos del sueño… quizás allí pueda reencontrarme con ella.

 _Donde estas… Mi princesa lunar…_


	2. Capitulo 1: Propósito

**Descargo: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo los utilizo sin ninguna intención monetaria.**

Propósito

Me encontraba en una pradera con el cielo despejado y un clima hermoso. Mientras observo un árbol a la lejanía. Junto a este se encuentra un hombre joven, cabello castaño y largo hasta la media espalda. Una sensación de familiaridad se apodera de mi, corrí hacia el joven a toda prisa hasta quedar frente a el.

Miraba al cielo antes de girarse a verme, sus ojos era de un color gris como las nubes de una tormenta. Me sonríe y acaricia mi cabeza.

 **- _Pronto conocerás tu destino Leona_ -** dijo con voz solemne. Aunque su sonrisa poco a poco se convirtió en una expresión melancólica.

Volteo a ver el horizonte, entonces lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas. De repente este se hizo cenizas frente a mí. Alarmada y con gran impotencia veía como aquella pradera había sido reemplazada por una aldea en llamas.

La gente gritaba y corría desesperada… No sabía que hacer… tenía miedo. 

**- _Por favor, No dejes que la historia se repita_ -**escuche la voz del joven con voz quebrada.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza ¡Quería salir de ese horrible lugar! ¡Quería a mis padres! Me abrázame a mi misma. Solo quería estar de nuevo en mi hogar.

Desperté abruptamente en mi habitación. La luz que se colaba por mi ventana me indico que ya era de mañana. Observe mi entorno tratando de asegurarme que efectivamente estaba en mi cuarto y no fuese un sueño.

Me dolía el pecho, y el miedo seguía presente. Salí de mi habitación corriendo en busca de mi madre. La encontré en su cuarto acostada pero despierta, salte a ella y la abrasé con fuerza mientras lloraba… Tenía miedo.

Ella solo me acariciaba y trataba de calmarme mientras me preguntaba que había ocurrido. Le contó todo acerca de aquella horrible pesadilla.

-No quiero ir a la ceremonia hoy mamá- le dije un poco más calmada. Ella me abraza fuerte.

-Tranquila hija mía, solo fue una pesadilla, ya veraz que hoy será un gran día- me decía mientras me besaba la frente. En los brazos de mamá me sentía bien… ella tenia razón

 _Solo había sido un sueño ¿no?_

…

 _Mi mente viaja en un mar de recuerdos… nuestros momentos juntos… ahora que lo recuerdo todo, quiero olvidar. Sin embargo eso seria escapar_

 _Sus bellos ojos, jamás permitiré que se borren de nuevo de mi mente._

 _-_ _ **Te amo Jacob…**_ _\- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, antes de que desapareciese en un resplandor lunar._

 _Nosotros fuimos los elegidos de los dioses justo antes de que la gran guerra iniciara… ambos pueblos coexistían en relativa armonía. Hasta que el sumo sacerdote convenció al pueblo Solari de que la luna y sus seguidores no eran mas que veneno para nuestra cultura. Los manipulo a todos con tal de lograr su objetivo. Y junto con una alianza con los Rakkorianos inicio la guerra que acabaría con una de las más grandes civilizaciones del monte Targón._

…

Desperté con una fuerte jaqueca por la recuperación de mis recuerdos. Aparentemente era mediodía. Seguía allí en aquel templo destruido, contemple con nostalgia el símbolo de la luna por ultima vez, tome aire y me dirigí a explorar en busca de respuestas.

El clima de Targón no había cambiado en lo más minino, al menos al pie de la montaña, el viento fresco recorría con tranquilidad las ruinas de aquel pueblo. No había muchas nubes en el cielo por lo que aparentemente seria un bello día.

Traía puesto los harapos de aquella batalla… mi armadura posiblemente la hallan arrancado de mi cuerpo. Solo llevaba un pantalón y una camisa gastados, pero no tenia frió lo cual me pareció extraño.

Puse mi vista en mano derecha e intente canalizar energía, para mi sorpresa un resplandor solar se forma en ella.

-quien lo diría… aun conservo mis poderes- dije para mi mismo. Cada vez tenía más dudas con respecto a lo que ocurrió.

Busque entre las ruinas alguna túnica o prenda que pueda ponerme para no llamar la atención, aunque dudaba encontrarme con alguien en estos momentos.

Habrá pasado unos minutos hasta que logre encontrar una gabardina negra, estaba algo gastada pero aparentemente no la habían roto o quemado. Observe el símbolo en la espalda de la prenda, difería un poco con el símbolo original en que la luna llena estaba rodeada de laureles entre esta y la media luna inferior. Pertenecía a la elite… Los Cazadores Nocturnos.

Arranque el símbolo sin perder tiempo y me la puse para cubrirme del viento. Mientras caminaba la nostalgia volvía a hacerse presente. Tenía la sensación de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi muerte. De repente una idea se formulo en mi cabeza.

-Debo apresurarme y encontrar un templo Solari- rápidamente inicia la carrera, no muy lejos de allí había una pequeña capilla que utilizaban los Solari cuando exploraban por recursos.

Si no me equivocaba me encontraba al sudeste del la gran fortaleza del Sol, a unos 5 días de distancia a caballo así que pasaría desapercibido al menos el tiempo suficiente para encontrar respuestas e información sobre la situación actual de los pueblos de Targón.

Ya había dejado aquel desolado lugar para adentrarme al bosque que lo rodeaba, sabia como ubicarme de manera bastante decente, aun cuando mis memorias seguían algo borrosas.

Después de unos minutos logre encontrar el sendero que llevaba hacia mi destino, seguí ahora más tranquilo por el sendero a la espera de divisar la capilla.

 _Solo espero que mis suposiciones sean ciertas…_

…

-Diana, ya es hora de levantarse mi niña- el grito de mi madre se escucha en toda la casa. Intento abrir mis ojos pero la luz del sol no me lo permite.

Una vez afuera de la luz que entra por la ventana recojo mis ropas y me visto rápidamente, hoy íbamos a conocer a la profeta del Sol, la elegida de nuestro Dios. Todo el pueblo estaba eufórico, se estaba organizando un festival con el cual se celebraría su llegada.

Una vez abajo mi madre me miro con una sonrisa y me sirvió el desayuno. Mi padre me miraba analítico. Como si estuviese pensando en decirme o no algo importante.

-Hija ¿otra vez estuviste encerrada en la biblioteca hasta tarde leyendo libros de fantasía?- me pregunto mi padre algo frustrado.

 _Yo no dije nada, simplemente me encogí en el lugar. No lo podía negar, pero los libros eran mi vida, mientras más leía sentía como mi mente se liberaba. Era una sensación maravillosa_

Mi padre solo suspira al darse cuenta…

-Entiendo que te guste pasar el día allí, pero debes entrenar para poder llegar a ser alguien digno de la gloria de nuestro pueblo, es una tradición-

Allí iba otra vez con el discurso del honor y gloria de nuestro pueblo. A mí no me gustaba luchar, me parecía algo impropio de un ser humano. Además… ¿Qué tenía de glorioso darse puñetazos y batallar con espadas mientras el pueblo entero observaba entretenido?

Ni que quisiera ser el centro de atracción, yo era feliz como estaba.

-Pero padre ¿por qué debo pelear?, nuestro pueblo ya tiene muchos buenos guerreros cuyos nombres resuenan en las tierras que rodean la montaña, inclusive aún más lejos- Le dije intentado persuadirlo, inútilmente claro…

Definitivamente no me convertiría en una bruta cuyo objetivo de vida era divertir a las masas.

-Por qué es la tradición, usted jovencita ya tiene 13 años e ira a la escuela para poder el día de mañana ser una guerrera hecha y derecha- sentencio mi padre levantándose de la mesa y partir hacia los cuarteles en donde trabajaba.

Yo solo suspire y baje la mirada, odiaba eso de nuestro pueblo. Luego de unos momentos, sentí una mano en mi hombro, levante la cabeza y la mire a mi madre a los ojos, su expresión me tranquilizo. Su sonrisa amable y su cabello castaño y lacio la hacían lucir hermosa. Sin dudas mi mamá era la más bella del mundo

-Sé que es duro mi niña, pero tu padre quiere que seas fuerte para que nadie se pueda aprovechar de ti en el futuro, además…- se acercó a mi oído con una sonrisa cómplice- siempre puedes pedir los libros prestados y leerlos aquí- me susurro con tono amable.

La mire incrédula, no podía creerlo… ¡mi madre me entendía!

Solo pude sonreír de la alegría y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello.

-Te amo Mamá, gracias por todo- ella solo río de manera divertida y me indico que me prepare para salir. Hoy era el primer día en la academia Solari, allí aprendería todo sobre nuestro pueblo y también a la profeta del sol.

 _Nada podría arruinar este día..._

…

 _Aquella capilla fue un punto estratégico en la guerra, allí los Solari se resguardaban por días hasta encontrar algún soldado enemigo solo para atacarlo y sacarle información._

 _No era muy grande, quizás era poco mas grande que una casa media. Tampoco era muy llamativa por lo que era el lugar perfecto para esconderse por un tiempo. Si a eso se le suma el hecho de que estaba rodeada de una frondosa capa de vegetación solo me hacia falta comprobar que tan abandonado estaba el lugar._

Ya no quedaba mucho para llegar, ya estaba en calma… o al menos mi mente ya no era un caos. Sin embargo, mi confusión y curiosidad no cesaban. Mientras cavilaba en mi mente no me percate hasta que estaba muy cerca de la presencia de alguien.

Se encontraba a unos metros de allí ¡Carajo, fui demasiado descuidado! Me escondí rápidamente detrás de un árbol a un costado del sendero. Observe pasar a un hombre joven, traía puesta una armadura compuesta por un peto y falda tradicional, un rakkoriano. Era joven, no superaría los 25 años de edad, sin lugar a dudas era un muchacho recién salido. Se le notaba levemente alarmado, mis nervios aumentaron. Enredarme en este tipo de situación no era para nada favorable.

-¿hay alguien aquí?- pregunto el joven a la nada, sin lugar a dudas se había percatado de mi presencia. El joven seguía esperando y observando para todos lados hasta que se calmo y reanudo su marcha.

-Parece que la zona no esta del todo abandonada- deje escapar un suspiro para luego proseguir.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegue a destino, no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo. Inclusive la pequeña sensación de escalofrió me recorría. Inspeccione los alrededores intentando sentir la presencia de alguien sin encontrar nada. Para mi suerte no había guardias en las cercanías.

Ingrese al templo sin perder tiempo, de repente las imágenes volvían a mi…

…

 _ **-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!-**_ _pregunte alarmado al ver a varios soldados Lunari a manos de los que alguna vez fueron mis camaradas.._

 _ **-Estimado profeta, solo hacemos lo que el Gran Sacerdote nos ordeno, dijo que usted no debía interferir-**_ _Dijo uno de los soldados de manera fría._ _ **–Ellos son el enemigo, Su creencia es considerada herejía por el ilustre consejo-**_

 _ **-¡Acaso se han vuelto locos, exijo una explicación o me veré obligado a interceder!-**_ _La situación había llegado a un punto critico. Esto estaba en contra de las enseñanzas de los dioses_

 _ **-Me temo que si no se retira será considerado hereje por nuestro pueblo-**_ _me respondió otro soldado nervioso e iracundo._

 _ **-En ese caso no me queda otra opción mas que responder-**_ _ya no había vuelta atrás, preferiría ser un hereje antes de protagonizar tal calamidad._

 _Cuatro soldados se abalanzaron sobre mí mientras otros dos se interponían entre la salida y yo. Bloquee con mi escudo los zarpados de mis atacantes. Gire rápidamente y decapite a uno de los soldados. Retrocedieron al ver que no me limitaría solo a incapacitarlos._

 _Estaban dudando de atacarme, a contraria suya no perdí tiempo y empale a otro. Mientras con mi escudo aplaste el pie de su compañero. Este aulló de dolor pero fue silenciado rápidamente por el golpe potenciado de mi escudo. Se encontraba en el suelo sosteniéndose el rostro ahogándose en su dolor._

 _ **-Ustedes tres están a tiempo de retirarse y no volver a perpetrar estos actos en contra de los dioses-**_ _dos de los mencionados soltaron sus armas y salieron corriendo mientras el último me miraba con odio. Parece que ya había tomado su decisión._

 _ **-Entonces lo que dicen es cierto, nos traicionaste por esa escoria Lunari-**_ _lo mire asombrado ¿El consejo creía que mi relación con Kanade afectaría mis pensamientos?_ _ **–Como alguien tan honrado como usted pudo rebajarse al nivel de esa zorra-**_

 _Es oficial este tipo había firmado su sentencia de muerte, no solo tuvo la osadía de poner en duda mi lealtad y mi honor… SI NO QUE TAMBIÉN A LA MUJER QUE AMABA._

 _ **-Debes de ser muy valiente y fuerte para respaldar tus acusaciones, el único que esta cuestionando los principios de los Solari y los dioses ¡eres tú!-**_ _sentencie con un grito._

 _Ejecutaría la misión que se encomendó desde joven y este sujeto insolente e irritante seria el primer testigo de mi ira._

 _ **-Antes de afilar tu lengua, deberías afilar tu espada-**_ _en ese instante la espada de Zenith se rodeó de energía solar, mire por ultima vez a los ojos de aquel soldado…_

 _Ya no había odio en ellos, solo miedo. Sin darle tiempo a hablar alce mi espada y un rayo de luz lo fulmino. No quedaron ni cenizas de él._

 _Observe con pesar la imagen alrededor mió, sabia que la relación entre ambos pueblos no se encontraba en sus mejores épocas pero esto ya era elevar el conflicto a un nivel mas peligroso._

 _Se avecinaba una guerra y las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas. Abandone la capilla a toda prisa… debía notificar a Kanade acerca de esto y de allí encarar al consejo para que me dieran una explicación con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo._

…

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, había actuado mal desde un principio- me reproche a mi mismo por no haber actuado mas a prisa.

Ahora a donde veía solo podía reconocer los gritos y la desesperación de aquellas almas en pena. Pero no había venido aquí a lamentarme por el pasado, tenia que averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Inspeccione aquel templo en busca de señales de algún ocupante inesperado. Este constaba de, el salón de ceremonias, una despensa, una cocina con comedor y un par de habitaciones para los exploradores.

Ingresé en la cocina, todo estaba con mucho polvo y los utensilios de la cocina se encontraban oxidado, señales de que aquel lugar había sido abandonado hace ya tiempo atrás. Las habitaciones contaban con algunas sabanas y frazadas, llenas de polvo claro esta… al menos no pasaría frió. Por ultimo, como era sabido no había nada en la despensa.

Termine con la inspección y me dispuse a preparar la cosas para la noche. Intentaría comunicarme con los dioses. Quizás si lo lograba obtendría las ansiadas respuestas a mis cuestionamientos.

Limpie el salón de ceremonias y prepare un par de sellos rúnicos en el suelo. Una vez terminado. Solo me quedaba esperar.

Mi mente seguía confusa y aunque recuperaba mi memoria a buen ritmo. Cada vez estaba más inseguro de querer saber los motivos tras mi resurrección.

De repente todo mi cuerpo tembló, sentía como algo abandonaba lentamente mi cuerpo. Un gran ardor se presentó en mi antebrazo derecho. Desgarre mi abrigo para quedar estupefacto por lo que vi.

Una figura negra en forma de garra se había formado sobre mi piel. Y estaba haciéndose más grande, mientras el ardor no hacía más que empeorar.

-¡Mierda… ¿que se supone que es esto?!- luego el ardor aumento drásticamente, solté un grito al no poder sostener mi temple.

 _Las runas explotaron de energía… ¡Se suponía que solo en las noches podía comunicarme con ellos! A menos que…_

 _¡Claro a menos que ellos me estén llamando! El ardor empezaba a cesar, el templo empezaba a reconstruirse hasta quedar a como se encontraba en antaño._

 _Una enorme presión se generó en mí, otra vez caía preso de una inusual fatiga._

 **- Ha pasado tiempo Jacob-** hablo una voz dulce, no podría confundirla.

 **-** _Bastante diría yo, mi Señora_ \- me encontraba frente a una mujer de apariencia joven, delicadas facciones y ojos azules como la noche, una esbelta figura vestida con una túnica blanca y armadura de plata…y su cabello muy extenso y albino… La diosa Luna.

 **- Veo que aún no nos has olvidado mi elegido –** hablo un hombre alto de cabello corto, tanto sus ojos como su cabellera tenían un llamativo color oro, vestido en una armadura robusta una corona… El dios Sol.

\- _mi señor, me alegra volver a verlo_ \- en ese instante sentí aquella sensación de ardor nuevamente. Me arrodille intentando contener el dolor

 **- Al parecer, mis poderes te abandonan… es natural ya que mi profeta ya ha nacido-** decía mi señor con vos neutra.

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado…?-_ ya casi no podía hablar y la tranquilidad con la que me miraban me inquietaba.

 **-** **Cien años de tu muerte** **-** me respondía con preocupación la diosa.

 **-** **Es lo que mereces por intentar invocar esa arma** **-** podía notar la molestia en su profunda voz.

 _-Tenía que hacerlo, era hacerlo o dejar que el sacerdote acabara con todo… ¿no se supone que obre bajo sus enseñanzas?-_ sabía perfectamente a que se referían

- **Nosotros jamás te enseñamos a invocarla…** **Pero hay un tema más importante a tratar en estos momentos** -

- **Jacob, el gran sacerdote sigue con vida** \- menciono la deidad lunar con gran pesar. Mientras me traspasaba algo de su energía para aliviar mi dolor

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Yo mismo me asegure de sentenciarlo antes de morir! ¡YO LE QUITE SU SUPUESTA INMORTALIDAD!

 _No podía estar pasando, todo lo que sacrifique para evitar una catástrofe… fue en vano._

 _Ahora entendía el propósito de mi resurrección. Yo debía matar al jefe Solari a como de lugar… pero esta vez_

 _ **¡Me asegurare de eliminar hasta el último rastro de su alma de la faz de Runaterra!**_

* * *

Personaje:

Nombre: Jacob

Procedencia: Targon / Templo Solari

Edad: 28 años biológicos (128 años cronológicamente)

Descripción: Mide 1'83 M. Cabello castaño oscuro, Largo hasta la media espalda (suele atarlo en una cola baja). Ojos de color gris oscuro, con una cicatriz horizontal en su mejilla derecha. Complexión delgada y medianamente trabajada. Posee una gran cicatriz en su pecho producto de su ultima batalla.

Antaño el elegido del Sol que combatió en contra de su pueblo para intentar evitar la destrucción su contra-parte, el pueblo de la luna. Lucho contra el sumo sacerdote Solari quien había buscado la inmortalidad por medio de los artefactos lunares. Falleció luego destruir los artefactos para que nadie mas busque ese poder pero fallo en el intento de salvar el pueblo de su amada. Amo a Kanade, profeta de la luna, con gran devoción, amor que también provoco que ponga en duda los principios de su pueblo.

Resucito después de 100 años por voluntad de los Dioses, el propósito es aun desconocido

* * *

Gracias Vincle por la review. Pese a ser principiante se agradece mucho el apoyo. Espero que la historia sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu tiempo :3

Desde ya gracias a las personas que lean esto por de dedicar algo de tiempo a lo que este humilde soñador quiere contar.

Hasta la próxima actualización. Se despide Weiss72 :)


	3. Capitulo 2: Hereje

**Descargo: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo los utilizo sin ninguna intención monetaria.**

Hereje

- _¡Es imposible yo mismo me había cerciorado de asesinarlo! ¡Sacrifique todo para salvar al pueblo Lunari y ahora me dicen que falle!_ \- no podía aceptarlo. Aposté todo y lo perdí. Kanade yo…

Caí de rodillas, todo lo que hice no sirvió de nada. Quería llorar pero… no podía hacerlo frente a los dioses. Si no ellos pensarían que era débil

 **- Lamentablemente es así, Él sigue con vida y gracias a tu fracaso el estado de Targón se encuentra en total desequilibrio-** las palabras del Dios eran como cascadas de agua helada haciéndome ver lo que había provocado. Pero como elegido debía enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos

 **- ¡Ya basta! No te das cuenta… gracias a tu elegido Targón aún puede salvarse-** enfrentaba la deidad a su contraparte. Me observo de manera maternal y se acercó hasta mí. **– Aprecio todo lo que hiciste por mi profeta en su momento, no pienses que nos decepcionaste por lo que paso-**

 _-¿Cómo sucedió… cómo es posible que él siga con vida?-_ gracias a las palabras de la diosa Lunar me sentía más tranquilo. Debía enmendar las cosas pero para lograrlo necesitaba saber todo lo que ocurrió desde mi muerte.

 **- De alguna manera los artefactos lunares que había robado, pese a que fueron destruidos, aumentaron su esperanza de vida de manera exponencial, dando como resultado a un humano casi inmortal-** explico Mi Señor **– pese a que lograste derrotarlo escapo gracias a dicha longevidad-**

 **- Con el tiempo él pudo recrear uno de mis artefactos en menor medida, con ello pudo extender su longevidad hasta ahora-** No me espere que él se hubiese librado de esa manera de la muerte.

Ahora que lo pienso fui ingenuo al creer que al destruir los artefactos de mi señora, sus efectos desaparecerían sin dejar secuelas. Ese miserable fue muy listo, no solo engaño a ambos pueblos para desatar la guerra sino que también cabía la posibilidad de que me enfrentase a mí en aquel momento sabiendo que podía salir bien librado.

 _-¿Con que propósito me revivieron? ¿Acabar con él?-_ al preguntar eso veo que mi señor frunce el ceño mientras la diosa me mira de manera amable y a la vez preocupada.

 **- Nosotros no fuimos quienes te revivieron-** las palabras de mi señora atraviesan mi mente de manera fugaz.

 **- En realidad, jamás moriste. Esa "cosa" te sello en cuerpo y alma en nuestro plano, hasta que lograste recuperar tu cuerpo-**

Ahora entendía el enojo de mi señor, aquel con el que hice un trato me había mantenido con vida. Los poderes que me otorgo el Dios Sol no me abandonaban por el nuevo elegido, sino que estos estaban transformándose poco a poco en los de la criatura.

- **Tú y yo ya no tenemos ningún lazo que nos una. El sumo sacerdote tiene razón de llamarte hereje. A lo que a mí respecta, no te necesito ni tampoco eres digno de ser un Solari** \- las palabras del que fue mi señor eran duras y denotaban odio hacia mí.

Soy consciente de que esto podía ir a peor. Pero no tuve alternativa, le prometí a Kanade que haría todo lo que sea necesario para mantener vivo su legado. Y si eso implica tener que darle la espalda a mi señor también entonces lo haría sin dudar.

 _-En ese caso no retrocederé, si volví a la vida es por algún motivo. Lamento que mis actos pasados hirieran su orgullo pues jamás pasó por mi mente decepcionarlo. Pero usted me enseño que si nuestros principios y corazón decían que una causa era justa nunca se debía retroceder ni arrepentirse de nuestras decisiones-_ le incorpore para enfrentar al Dios Solar _–Si es su pensar entonces yo mismo me declaro Hereje Solari. De esa manera podré actuar en base a mi criterio sin que su nombre u orgullo sean dañados-_

Ante estas palabras, mi Señor se quede pasmado. En parte, yo tampoco me creía capaz de decir aquellas palabras tan duras. Aun así era la única salida que le veía a la situación.

 **- Me parece correcto hermano, yo velare por el hasta que obtenga los poderes necesarios para luchar contra el Sumo Sacerdote Solari-** al estar de mi la lado la diosa. Mis probabilidades de que su contraparte aceptara mi proposición. Él solo soltó un suspiro de resignación

 **- Te será un camino difícil, ve con paso recto y seguro. Por mi parte no me queda nada más por enseñarte Jacob. Desde ahora ya no serás mi discípulo-** Mi señor me dio una sonrisa cálida para desaparecer junto con la diosa lunar en un gran resplandor

 _Así que un hereje, eso seria a partir de ahora..._

…

 _El sueño de mi padre fue siempre que su primogénito sea un gran guerrero que luchara por nuestro pueblo junto al Profeta del Sol. Se había anunciado hace tiempo que nuestra generación contaría con un nuevo elegido para portar los poderes del Dios Sol._

 _Sin embargo nací yo, una "chiquilla" en palabras de sus amigos. Desde muy joven siempre he sentido de que jamás estuve cerca de cumplir con las expectativas. Me he sentido triste varias veces y para empeorarlo todo siempre ha sido frió. Entonces fue que encontré refugio en mi madre. Ella me había mostrado la magia de los libros y ese bello astro que cuida de nosotros. La luna…_

Caminaba insegura hacia la ceremonia de ingreso de los nuevos aspirantes a guerreros. No me encontraba muy convencida que digamos, pese a que me sentía feliz de que mi madre me comprendiera. No podía evitar sentirme de manera incomoda con respecto a entrar a la armada.

-¡Mama, mamá esa es la niña que siempre está en la biblioteca!- escuche decir a uno de los niños que venían a la ceremonia. Su madre al verme simplemente desvió su mirada un tanto disgustada.

Con el tiempo me había acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas. Era común después de todo, ser hija del general Unrak, líder de la armada Solari, y tener como mayor prioridad pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en una biblioteca leyendo historias de fantasía y aventura en vez de entrenar para ser una hábil guerrera, llama un poco la atención.

Por no decir que soy considera por mucho como una vergüenza para mi familia por los amigos de mi padre.

-Si es ella, pero no te acerques mucho- ahí iban los susurros de los padres a sus hijos sobre no acercarse a mí.

Ya no era sorprendente, pese a tener la tierna edad de trece años era consciente de gran parte de las cosas del mundo adulto. No era tan difícil pensar como lo hacían ellos, la diferencia entre los grandes y nosotros es nuestra forma de ver el mundo. Mientras nosotros no encanta explorar todo, ellos solo desean que seamos sus copias fieles. Temerosos de buscar más allá de lo que normalmente uno ve.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver a uno de los Ancianos Solari en la entrada del templo. Nos miraba de manera penetrante, como si estuviese analizando cada uno de los movimientos hecho por nosotros lo niños.

Al pasar a su lado este se gira hacía y me detiene con su mano. Me pongo nerviosa, ellos eran la máxima autoridad de nuestro pueblo. Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro

-¿Así que la hija de nuestro ilustre general al fin ha dejado de la sus fantasías y seguirá los pasos de su padre?- me decía el anciano aparentemente alegre.

-Así es señor, por el honor de mi familia seguiré el camino de mi padre- dije sin muchos ánimos.

El anciano se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo pero parece que simplemente lo ignoro. Me dejo continuar mi camino, los aspirantes estaban reunidos en el gran patio exterior del templo a la espera de su evaluación. En base a esta prueba se decidía si el aspirante estaba calificado como guerrero o no.

La evaluación consistía de dos exámenes altamente exigentes. Uno intelectual y el otro físico. El intelectual era mi fuerte pero… a lo que se refería a lo físico. Estaba jodida.

A los laterales del patio había varios árboles con una generosa sobra en la cual podría descansar. Traía una mochila con algo de comida que me había dado mi madre. Busque uno en el cual nadie me molestara, así podría meditar tranquila sobre el examen.

Una vez sentada a la sombra de aquel árbol observe a los niños y niñas con sus padres. Todos sonreían y charlaban de forma amena. Ninguno niño parecía distante de su padre, al menos de cara al exterior. Cierto ápice de tristeza se presento en mis pensamientos.

 _No logro recordar que mi padre haya sido cálido conmigo desde que tengo diez años. Siempre estaba ocupado con temas de la armada pero hace ya tres años el se había unido al comité de élite de nuestro pueblo. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las cuales lo veía y podía charlar con el, y para empeorar las cosas siempre era o un regaño o una orden de cómo seguir mi vida._

 _Agradecía tener a mi madre, ella por el contrario siempre me prestaba atención. Incluso me atrevería a decir que me consiente demasiado. Aun así la amaba con toda mi alma, ella era mi ejemplo a seguir. Amable pero inteligente y disciplinada, diplomática pero rígida y estricta cuando defender algo que ama se refiera._

 _Ella era mi heroína…_

…

 _No me encontraba muy convencida, las imágenes de la pesadilla que había tenia en la mañana seguían bastante presentes. Pero lo que me había dicho mamá sirvió para calmarme. Aunque dejando de lado la horrible sensación que me haya quedado, sentía curiosidad por el joven de mi sueño. Sentía una extraña sensación hacia él, como si lo conociera de antes._

Estaba con mi madre entre la multitud a la espera de la ceremonia y la confirmación de quienes pasaron los exámenes preliminares y fueron aceptados para empezar su formación como guerrero.

-tengo que averiguar sobre unas cosas Leona, mientras descansa cariño- me dijo mi madre al agacharse y abrazarme. –volveré muy pronto-

Sin nada más que hacer que esperar, decidí ir a la pequeña arboleda al costado del gran patio exterior. Mientras me acercaba allí pude notar como algunas niñas observaban fijamente a otra niña.

-¿Que se supone que hacen?- la curiosidad me invadió

-Estamos observándola- dijo una de las niñas mientras señalaba a uno de los árboles mas alejados, justo donde se encontraba una niña de cabello castaño corto. Estaba almorzando aunque en su rostro se notaba la sensación de incomodidad –Dicen que es la niña que pasa todo el día leyendo en la biblioteca, dicen que es una genio-

No entendía bien el porqué pero algo en esa niña me llamaba la atención. Sentía cierta necesidad de hablar pero… ¿Cómo podría acercarme a ella? Se le veía algo incomoda, seguro porque todas aquí la estábamos mirando. Pero había algo en su expresión que me parecía familiar, melancolía… como la del chico de mi sueño…

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba parada enfrente suyo, ella se giro hacia mí. Su mirada era perezosa pero a la vez intensa, esa chica definitivamente tenía algo extraño. Parecía que estaba esperando que le dijera algo.

¡Rayos! ¿Qué le digo? ¡¿QUÉ LE DIGO?! Estaba demasiado nerviosa y no entendía el por que. Si no me apresuraba ella podía enojarse… ¡Mama ayuda!

-H… Hola- salude con toda mi fuerza de voluntad –soy Leona ¿y tu?-

Ella sonrió mientras soltaba una risilla. De seguro pensaba que era un bicho raro o algo así o habré hecho el ridículo. Bien hecho Leona, cada vez mejor tu día.

-Diana, mucho gusto- la niña me hablo de repente -¿Quieres sentarte?- dijo mientras palmeaba el suelo a su lado.

Me senté a su lado y ella me convido un poco de pan. La observe detenidamente, aun tenia esa sensación de incomodidad en su rostro. Gire la mirada en la misma dirección que ella. El grupo de niñas seguía observándola mientras murmuraban cosas.

-te molestan ¿no es así?- se giro a mi con leve sorpresa para después fruncir un poco el ceño

-Mas o menos, con el tiempo uno se acostumbra- ¿Acostumbrarse? ¿Ósea que no era la primera vez que la miran de esa manera?

-¿desde cuando hacen eso, y tus amigos?- nunca había visto la gente actuar así hacia una persona sola. Me daba pena, mi mamá me enseño que nunca se debía ser así de grosero.

-No tengo… soy algo solitaria- estaba triste, pude notarlo. Voltee para las niñas que se acercaban a nosotras. Pero no parecía que fuera algo bueno.

-No te juntes mucho con ella o su padre podría hacerte algo- dijo una de las niñas con rabia. – Además. Ella es una genio no necesita juntarse con nosotras-

-Su padre es el jefe del ejercito, ten cuidado- decía otra con miedo.

Me gire rápidamente a la niña mientras ella desviaba la mirada hacia abajo. Había escuchado sobre la hija del general Unrak, pero nunca la había visto. Decían que era una niña fría y que se pasaba horas en la biblioteca, se llevaba mal con su padre.

Mire nuevamente a las niñas, detrás de ellas divise a mi mamá. Estaba preocupada

 _¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Aquella niña en ningún momento me trato mal ni me miro como si fuese una mala persona. En cambio, aquellas niñas estaban maltratando a Diana, no era justo. No iba a permitir que sigan haciéndolo._

-"Ella" es Diana, y es mi amiga- dije en voz baja.

 _Tenía miedo pero me enseñaron que había que ser agradecidos y respetuosos con la gente. No entendía bien, pero me agradaba y por eso la apoyaría._

-Niñas ya es hora de la ceremonia, vayan a prepararse- dijo mi madre interrumpiendo a las niñas que estaban por hablar.

Sentí una mano sobre la mía, esa niña me ayudo a levantarme. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una sincera. Mientras mi madre me acariciaba la mejilla y miro a Diana.

-Fueron muy malas contigo, espero que mi hija no te halla sido una molestia-

-Para nada, de hecho estoy muy agradecida con ella y usted. Nadie suele meterse en este tipo de situaciones para defenderme… Muchas gracias amiga- dijo ella por última vez.

A mi madre y a mi nos sorprendió la forma de hablar de Diana, pero luego de eso seguimos charlando de cualquier cosa.

 _Definitivamente me agradaba esa niña. Pero extrañamente sentí lo mismo que cuando vi al joven en mi sueño. Esa sensación de familiaridad y de incomodidad. ¿Quizás si me quedo con ella pueda saber mas sobre ese sueño?_

 _Además, parece que a mi madre le agrada…_

…

Me encontraba caminando de manera tranquila por el bosque. Ahora era un hereje de los Solari y pronto un seré su peor pesadilla encarnada. Sabía que el sumo sacerdote estaba con vida pero encontrarlo no seria fácil.

Era muy posible que se haya ocultado hasta que pueda volver a obtener sus fuerzas. De haber estado totalmente recuperado habría sentido su presencia hace un tiempo.

 **-** _ **Jacob no te olvides que debes encontrar a mi elegida entre los Solari**_ **-** decía la diosa. En mi mente. Habíamos acordado que ella me ayudaría y haría de guía hasta que pierda mis poderes.

- _Ósea que tenemos que ir a la boca del lobo nada mas empezar, definitivamente no se hasta que punto sea buena idea_ – dije mentalmente. Si bien no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Sabia de ante mano que tarde o temprano volvería a mi pueblo natal.

El atardecer ya se hacía presente anunciando el comienzo de la noche. Parece que no hacía nada más que ponerme nostálgico. Observe nuevamente la figura en mi antebrazo, ahora sabía perfectamente que significaba, no era un simple tatuaje.

Una runa perteneciente a uno de los peores enemigos del sol, una vez que la runa cubra la mayor parte de mi brazo perdería mis poderes para obtener los que necesitaba. En su momento intente obtenerlos por la vía rápida pero ahora ya no importa.

Según lo que se por parte de la diosa, la futura elegida de la luna se encontraba en la fortaleza del sol. Parecía irónico el hecho de que la última Lunari viviera entre los que ella tarde o temprano consideraría sus peores enemigos.

Ya llegando a la mitad del trayecto escuche el aullido de un animal. Alguien estaba de caza si eran rakkorianos mejor para mí. Necesitaba algún arma, para no tener que recurrir a mis poderes. Utilizarlos indebidamente solo aceleraría el proceso de perderlos y por extraño que parezca no quería desligarme de ellos aun.

Vuelvo a escuchar otro aullido ahora más cerca que antes. Me escabullí entre el follaje mismo del bosque mientras intentaba averiguar de dónde provenía la agonía del animal. No tardó más de un minuto que logro ver a dos guardias Solari cocinando un ciervo.

-Ya escuchaste, hoy entraban los nuevos candidatos a la armada. Deberíamos volver para ver qué tan verdes están los niños- escuche decir a uno de los guardias.

-No lo sé, son solo renacuajos, dudo que puedan darme alguna sensación más que gracia de verlos sufrir- término de decir su compañero para luego soltar una risilla socarrona.

-Dicen que la hija del General Unrak se iba a enlistar-

-¿La rata de biblioteca? Nunca me agrado esa niña, tiene algo raro. Como si fuese un ciervo entre leones. No tiene madera de guerrera, además...- el segundo soldado se acercó a su compañero –Su madre, dicen que tiene tendencias herejes. Ya sabes, eso de ver a la luna como algo más que la sombra de nuestro dios-

¡Ese dato fue crucial! Había la posibilidad de que esa mujer sea la elegida de la luna. Los observe detenidamente y su armamento y vestimentas me harían pasar desapercibido entre los demás.

-Disculpen mi intromisión caballeros, pero necesito que me hagan un par de favores pero lo que más me importa es obtener información sobre la mujer que mencionaron- dije de manera fría.

No tenía tiempo de ser sigiloso, si bien no era mi plan inicial, tan solo tenía unos días antes de poder encontrarla. Caso contrario significaría perderla para siempre. Tenía que ser practico y simplemente hacer lo que sea necesario.

¡El futuro de Targón dependía de ello!

-No crees que eres un poco altanero, mendigo vagabundo. Lárgate antes de que te hagamos añicos- se acercó uno de ellos amenazadoramente.

-No soy altanero, simplemente necesito la información. Créeme, puedo verme algo desarreglado, pero no estoy en mala condición cadete-

Este se abalanzo sobre mi tirando un sablazo, con agilidad lo esquive y de una patada fugaz lo derribé. Sin tiempo que perder, me gire sagazmente hacia su compañero, aproveche el momento de shock en el cual se encontraba para arrebatarle su espada y empujarlo de manera abrupta.

El soldado derribado intento cortarme con su propia espada pero con la hoja de su compañero bloquee el ataque y cercene su brazo. Este empezó a gritar pero fue silenciado rápidamente por la espada clavada en su cuello.

-¡Quieto!- dije tomando rápidamente la hoja del soldado caído y arrojándola hacia atrás. El otro soldado intento escapar así que había clavado su brazo uno de los arboles. Este intento zafarse de toda manera posible pero lo calme de un puñetazo en el estomago.

Me voltee a revisar a su compañero, tome su abrigo y la espada en su cuello y me regrese al apresado guerrero.

-Debieron cooperar en vez de armar tanto lio- dije de manera sarcástica –Esto no debía terminar así – dije en un susurro para mí mismo.

-¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Dilo!- desesperado intentaba liberarse, más lo único que obtenía era lastimarse su mano sana.

-Eso no importa- me acerque hasta estar cara a cara. Ejercí presión en el mango de la espada que lo mantenía retenido. –Me dirás lo que quiero saber, no me interesa nada más en este momento… ¡Habla!-

-¡Aquella mujer es esposa del líder del ejercito Solari, más que eso no se!- gritaba desesperado aquel hombre.

-Mientes… no me obligues a usar métodos que no son de tu agrado. ¡Me estás haciendo perder tiempo! ¡Dime lo que sabes YA!-

-Su nombre es Selene, la reconocerás por sus mechones de cabello blanco. Se casó hace ya un par de años con el general Unrak, tengo entendido que un matrimonio político. ¡Más que eso no sé, por favor déjame irme!-

Retire la hoja para liberarlo y me dispuse a irme. Sentí un viento helado en mi espalda, suspire y apuñale al soldado quien estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo.

-Debiste irte hermano, los Targonianos no deberíamos de matarnos los unos a los otros-

 _El cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo, no pude más que contemplar cómo había terminado todo. Si bien sabía que hacia todo por un bien mayor. Algo en mi interior moría, hayan hecho lo que sea en sus vidas, esos soldados eran Solaris… miembros de pueblo natal._

 _Ya no tenía lugar al cual llamar hogar, no poseía a nada ni a nadie. Lo único que me quedaba era una misión y para poder cumplirla me convertí en un hereje. El único consuelo que me quedaba era la esperanza de que cuando todo termine pueda reunirme con ella en el otro plano._

 _Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, sinceramente, no sé qué si podre con esta tarea…_

* * *

 **Personajes:**

 **Nombre: Diana Edad: 13 años**

 **Descripción: Diana mide 1.45 m. Posee ojos y cabellos castaño, de largo hasta los hombros. Tez blanquecina con respecto a los demás Solari, es débil físicamente pero bastante inteligente. Su complexión es mas delgada de los normal por la falta de ejercicio.**

 **Diana es bastante introvertida pero no es ingenua ni torpe. Comprende la mayor parte de los problemas de los adultos e incluso habla de manera formal y con un vocabulario bastante refinado, obviamente producto de horas de lectura. Es bastante aguda con respecto a la gente. Anhela el cariño de su padre mas no logra que este le preste mayor atención. Tiene una relación muy estrecha con su madre, inclusive la idolatra. Ella es la responsable de que la niña tenga ese afán por la lectura y la fantasía.**

 **Siente cierta curiosidad por Leona...**

* * *

 **Conceptos** **básicos:**

 **Ubicación: Monte Targon**

 **Se ubica justo en el centro del continente de Valoran, Runaterra. A los pies de dicho monte habitan ciertos pueblos los cuales adoran a los "aspectos". En la cima de este suelen encontrarse los "aspectos" de Targon, seres cósmicos con poderes vinculados con ciertos puntos o referencias en el firmamento.**

 **Pueblos:**

 **Rakkor: Es una tribu guerrera cuya ferocidad es conocida en gran parte de Valoran. Suelen moverse de un lado a otro en busca de recursos, en otras palabras... nómadas.**

 **Fortaleza del Sol / Pueblo Solari: La gran mayoría rakkorianos los cuales adoptaron una filosofía y credo con respecto al Sol como Dios gobernante. Antaño convivían con los Lunari pero por planes de terceros estos acabaron en guerra con el resultado del exterminio de los últimos. Pese a que valoran el conocimiento, siguen apreciando el combate mas que la filosofía ya que según ellos, es la manera mas honorable de vivir.**

 **Ruinas Lunari / Pueblo Lunari: Pueblo extinto casi en su totalidad debido a una guerra entre ellos y los Solari. A diferencia de sus opuestos, estos creían que la Luna y el Sol debían coexistir en armonía. El sol era el guardián del día mientras que la luna era la guardiana de la noche. Valoraban mas la filosofía que al combate, sin embargo eso no significaba que no estaban bien versados en ese aspecto.**

* * *

Buenas noches (acá son las 2 de la mañana en Argentina), disculpen la demora mas quiero agradecerles si han leído el fic, de verdad aprecio su tiempo. Decidí incorporar la sección de conceptos básicos para mayor entendimiento para aquellos que no sepan o no estén tan metidos en el lore de LoL y puedan entender mejor. Dentro de los próximos días estaré agregando toda esta información a mi perfil así no tendrán que buscar en los capítulos anteriores algunos conceptos y descripciones.

No me queda mas que agradecer por su tiempo y pedirles que disfruten de esta historia. De verdad que muchas gracias por el apoyo. Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia me pueden mandar PM y con gusto contestare a sus mensajes. Desde ya que tengan un buen dia (o buenas noches xD ) y se despide Weiss72

PD: no olviden dejar review :3


	4. Capitulo 3: Niño

**Descargo: Ni League of Legends ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo los tomo prestado para contar esta historia**

* * *

 **Niño**

 _Luego del incidente de la capilla, cite a Kanade mediante la intervención de los dioses a una pequeña cabaña en las cercanías del pueblo Lunari. Allí pasábamos nuestro tiempo juntos, era nuestro refugio que utilizábamos para liberarnos de los deberes para con nuestros pueblos._

 _Al llegar pude ver que ella ya se encontraba en la entrada. Luego de entrar, le conté lo que había pasado y la información que había obtenido del guerrero que había dejado inconciente. Después de despertarlo e interrogarlo me dijo todo lo que quería saber pero… los detalles eran más que aberrantes. Ahora la guerra se avecinaba a pasos agigantados._

 ** _-Es imposible Jacob, los Solari no nos harían esto-_** _decía Kanade sin creer lo que le decía._

 ** _-Te estoy diciendo la verdad Kana, debes decirles que se preparen-_** _le dije con desesperación **–los lunari tienen fe ciega en ti, tu deber es prevenirlos. De lo contrario las cosas irán de mal en peor para ellos-** intente de toda manera posible hacerla ver la realidad. El sumo sacerdote estaba armando fuerzas para atacar en una semana y mi deber era retenerlo lo más posible._

 ** _-No puedo creer que nuestros hermanos nos hagan esto-_** _se reflejaba la frustración en su bello rostro. Ella siempre fue blanda en ese aspecto, pero también se debía a su propia personalidad y educación **– ¿Tu que harás? ¿No estarás planeando nada ridículo? –**_

 ** _-Tengo que intentar detenerlo y ganar tiempo para ustedes, ni mi propio pueblo me ve con respeto ahora. Tú eres lo único que me queda-_** _la mire y pude notar la preocupación en su expresión. Yo también estaba preocupado por lo que podía llegar a pasar pero era mi deber detener a los responsables de la guerra para proteger el equilibrio en Targon **–Te prometo que resolveré esto y volveré para estar a tu lado-**_

 _Le di un beso en la frente para luego retirarme rápidamente, pero ella sujeto mi mano en el último momento._

 ** _-Quiero que me jures algo antes de irte, júramelo en nombre de los dioses-_** _la desesperación en su voz me preocupo mucho pero me gire nuevamente hacia ella **–Júrame que una vez que todo esto termine, desaparecemos y haremos nuestra vida. Fuera de los conflictos y deberes con nuestros pueblos. Solos tú y yo por el resto de nuestra existencia-**_

 _Ella no era así, Kanade era sentimental pero lo que me decía era mas un intento de negar algo. ¿Quizás ella sabia que algo muy malo se avecinaba? La abrasé con todas mis fuerzas, empecé a sentir humedad en mi pecho mientras escuchaba los sollozos de mi amada albina._

 ** _-Juro por los dioses y todos los elegidos anteriores que resolveré todo y volveré para realizar juntos una nueva vida…-_** _la separe suavemente de mi para acariciar su mejilla **-Te amo con toda mi alma, mi princesa lunar-** sellamos nuestro juramento con un beso antes de irme._

 _Aunque no sabia a que me enfrentaba exactamente si era consciente de una cosa_

 _¡Tenia una razón para vivir y la esperanza de una vida mejor!_

…

 _¿Un sueño? No…_

 _Un recuerdo, uno muy preciado y doloroso. El juramento que no pude cumplir, y el anhelo que no pudo ser. Mis memorias parecían querer volver con el simple propósito de hacerme caer en la derrota._

 _Pero… ella no querría eso para mí, por eso no podía simplemente darme por vencido. ¿Qué seria condenado por el camino que elegí? Es muy posible. ¿Valía la pena? Si seguir adelante me llevaría hasta ella, valía toda la pena del mundo. Solo debía desligarme de la última de mis ataduras. El causante de la guerra._

Desperté algo confundido, el dolor en mi pecho volvió a hacerse presente. Ya me empezaba a fastidiar. Me había quedado en uno de los varios puestos abandonados del pueblo Lunari. Todavía me quedaba un día de caminata para llegar a la Fortaleza de Sol. No había cenado y el hambre hacia acto de presencia en mi organismo.

Abandone lo que fue mi refugio nocturno en busca de comida, luego reanudaría mi camino. Busque unos momentos en el bosque procurando no alejarme del camino demasiado. Me encontraba ya en la zona sur del monte, mientras que la fortaleza del sol se encontraba al noroeste del monte, en una zona alta la cual le permitía ver a su deidad tanto al amanecer como al atardecer.

Escuche el sonido de arbustos agitándose, levante la vista y pude ver una pequeña liebre comiendo. Me coloque en una posición adecuada para rematar al animal con uno de los cuchillos que había tomado con anterioridad de los soldados. Justo en el momento de atacar, un niño salio de los arbustos de manera efusiva

-¡Oye deja a mi amigo en paz, no es comida!- me replico el chico recién salido, increpándome por el intento de cazar a su aparente mascota.

Lo observe detenidamente unos instante, no era muy alto. Tendría unos catorce años aproximadamente, cabello moreno y tez pálida. Algo en el niño me llamaba la atención.

-Lo siento chico, es solo que estoy muriendo de hambre y tu pequeño amigo se vería bien en una parrilla- dije con algo de pereza.

Ante esto el niño abraza a su mascota y me mira con una expresión de molestia infantil mezclada con nerviosismo. Me dio cierta gracia, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Aunque también pude notar un leve rastro de miedo que me inquietó.

-¿Vienes a destruir a nuestro pueblo no es así? Ustedes los solari son todos iguales- dijo el niño abrazando aun más a su peludo amigo.

Lo que había dicho me alarmó, si bien era cierto que era un solari lo más probable que me haya acusado por mera coincidencia. Ahí era donde sentía que algo andaba mal, sabia perfectamente que nuestro pueblo antaño era respetado. Sin embargo, había un largo trecho entre ser respetado y ser temido.

-Tranquilo hace ya unos años deje a los solari, además no se donde esta tu pueblo. Y aunque quisiera hacerlo, soy solo un hombre- el muchacho seguía mirándome con desconfianza –no tienes por que estar tan asustado no te haré daño-

Después de unos momento mi estomago ruge de manera violenta, lo cual provoca que la expresión cambie de desconfianza a uno de total gracia. Intentaba de toda manera posible no reírse de mí, mas no pudo contenerse por mucho antes de carcajear libremente.

-Sabes, es de mala educación burlarse de alguien con hambre- me gire para buscar algo que comer. Pero el niño llamo mi atención con una pregunta

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Eres un vagabundo o algo así?- eso de vagabundo era un poco ofensivo a mi parecer, pero no le di demasiada importancia.

-Jacob, y soy… un viajero- intentaba ser convincente, creo que era mejor improvisar. Supongo que se me da bien hacerlo.

-Ósea que si eres un vagabundo- retiro lo dicho, era muy malo para esto. Suspire derrotado. Era irónico el hecho de que un niño me halla dejado en ridículo siendo yo un anciano de casi ciento treinta años.

-Me caes bien, no como los demás de tu gente, sus soldados son muy agresivos y siempre molestan a nuestra aldea- me decía mientras asentía y cerrara los ojos como si yo hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo como para agradarle. La actitud de este niño era algo serio.

Sin embargo debía seguir mi camino, pese a que me parecía curioso lo ocurrido no podía perder mas tiempo en conversaciones y socializar con mi entorno. Por el momento buscaría algún fruto para escapar del hambre por un par de horas más.

-Adiós niño, vuelve a tu poblado y procura cuidarte. Este bosque es mas engañoso de lo que crees- dije mientras caminaba rumbo a mi destino.

 _Me había olvidado completamente el como era relacionarme con los demás como una persona normal. Luego de que me habían elegido profeta era tratado con respeto y admiración pero jamás como alguien igual a ellos. La charla con ese niño me hizo pensar que jamás tuve otra igual, o me adoraban o me despreciaban. Pero nunca como un igual._

 _Cada momento que pasaba me hacia reflexionar y darme cuenta de que la única persona la cual me vio como una igual era Kana, al pasar exactamente por lo mismo…_

 _Tal vez ser un profeta puede que sea un don o maldición, todo dependía del punto de vista el cual se utilizaba_

 _Era una verdad terriblemente melancólica…_

...

En tres días era el examen teórico, la primera prueba para poder entrar en la armada de nuestro pueblo. El único problema es que…

-¡no entiendo nada!- dije llorando derrotada por ese asqueroso libro que tenia en frente -la historia de Targon y nuestro pueblo- recite en voz alta el nombre de mi torturador.

Suspire profundamente, afuera estaba muy bonito y yo aquí estudiando para una evaluación. Me encontraba en la sala de estar la cual daba a la cocina, a los dormitorios y el comedor. Mi madre sale de la cocina, se ríe al ver mi rostro el cual la palabra piedad debía estar grabada.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a la niña que conociste hace unos días? ¿No son amigas acaso?- sugirió mi madre.

¡No lo había pensado, mi madre es un genio! Era una excelente idea pero no sabia si Diana me ayudaría con eso, es verdad que me caía bien y al parecer yo también a ella. Sin embargo había algo de ella que seguía incomodándome.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al recordar al joven de mi sueño. Por suerte no se había vuelto a repetir. Mi madre insistía que solo era una pesadilla pero algo en mi interior me decía que era mucho mas que eso, el solo pensar en ello me llenaba de miedo.

-Vamos ve con ella, no pierdes nada con intentarlo- dijo mi madre de manera cariñosa mientras me abrazaba.

-Esta bien mamá, el problema es que no se donde se encuentra su casa- además de esto ella era hija del general mas fuerte de nuestro pueblo, debía de ser una casa bastante particular.

 _"Dicen que es la niña que pasa todo el día leyendo en la biblioteca"_ recordé rápidamente aquello que me había dicho una de las niñas cuando la vi por primera vez. Como decía mi madre, no perdía nada intentando encontrarla.

-ya se donde puedo encontrarla- salte de mi asiento, tome mis libros y algunas cosas para anotar y los metí en un bolso –nos vemos luego mamá-

-¡Suerte Cariño!- me animaba mi madre mientras salía corriendo de casa a la biblioteca de nuestro pueblo.

Posiblemente allá muchos niños hoy, teniendo en cuenta que mas que un honor es una tradición que los niños se vuelvan aspirantes a guerreros. Esto traía respeto y reputación a la familia, si me volvía una buena guerrera podría tener una vida mejor para mis padres.

La biblioteca no quedaba muy lejos, tan solo un par de minutos y llegaría. Sin embargo a la mitad del recorrido me di cuenta que no había nadie en la calle. Era muy extraño ¿un hermoso día y no hay ningún niño afuera? Aun más raro, no había aldeanos ni soldados siquiera.

Me frene en la plaza del pueblo, nadie… la sensación de mi sueño, esa nostalgia y melancolía me inundo. Sin saber el porque mire hacia el centro de la plaza.

Pude ver a dos niños allí, hablando animadamente.

…

 ** _-Ya te digo hermano, seremos los guerreros más poderosos del Templo Solari-_** _el niño que hablo tenía los ojos grises como el muchacho de mi sueño, su pelo era castaño y corto, llevaba ropa casual y una espada de madera en su mano derecha. Se parecían demasiado a mi parecer. Pero parecía mucho menor a mi ¿tendría unos ocho, nueve años?_

 ** _-así se habla hermanito, y con la ayuda del dios Sol, protegeremos a nuestro pueblo y llevaremos la paz a todo el monte-_** _el otro niño era más grande, este tenia el cabello mas oscuro, parecía que hacia ejercicio o algo, su cuerpo era mas atlético. Este traía el uniforme de la academia militar. Al igual que el chico de ojos grises traía una espada de madera. Parece que estaban entrenando_

 ** _-¡Allá voy, hermano!-_** _dijo mientras se tiraba en contra del mayor. Recién me había dado cuenta de que eran hermanos. O eso es lo daban a entender al llamarse de esa manera._

 **- Leona, debes volver-** _me gire rápidamente para encontrarme con un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos color oro. Vestía una armadura muy hermosa y desprendía un aura muy grande. ¿Podría ser?_ **–Aun no es momento mi niña, por ahora solo vive en paz-**

 _Su tono paternal, me daba mucha paz. Intente preguntarle quien era pero mi voz no salio. Intentaba hablar pero no podía, me inquietaba que era lo sucedía. El hombre me acaricio el cabello y me sonrió, pero esa sonrisa era idéntica a la del joven de ojos grises._

 _Una luz cegadora se presento obligándome a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza. Un enorme calor se presento en mi pecho. Seguridad y nostalgia eran los sentimientos que me invadían._

 _Jacob_

…

Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme en la entrada de la biblioteca. Pero el motivo por el cual estaba allí, había cambiado, si bien el examen teórico seguía preocupándome había cosas que podría averiguar sobre lo que me estaba pasando.

El nombre de Jacob me era familiar pero… ¿de donde? Me ponía los nervios de punta el solo pensar en ese nombre, aun así mi curiosidad e intuición me decía que debía investigar.

 _Entre en la biblioteca, el edificio era grande y bastante antiguo pero también era considerado sagrado para los ancianos del pueblo. Si bien la batalla y el honor que esta entregaba a nuestros guerreros y ciudadanos eran casi sagrados, el conocimiento también era algo muy importante. Mi papá me decía que si un guerrero aplicaba sus conocimientos en la batalla llegaría lejos y traería la fortuna para su familia._

 _Sin embargo, también podía averiguar sobre estos sueños que estoy teniendo en la biblioteca, algún libro debía tratar de ese tema o algo parecido. Tenia fe en que solo era mi imaginación la que producía esos sueños…_

 _Aunque algo me decía que no era así…_

 _…_

Ese niño me había seguido por mas de cuatro horas hablándome de sus "aventuras" al pie de la montaña y sobre lo experimentado guerrero que supuestamente era, debido al alboroto que ocasionaba tuve que frenar mi camino al templo solari para pasar desapercibido de algún modo. Sinceramente me estaba sacando de quicio.

-¡Oye me estas escuchando vagabundo!- su voz aguda sencillamente me irritaba. Nunca me había pasado de querer alejarme tanto de un infante.

-Si te escuche, y te dije que me llamo Jacob. Es de mala educación llamarle vagabundo a la gente que viaja- le dije en tono seco al niño -¿no deberías estar con tu madre niño o ir corriendo a tu aldea?-

-Mmm… digamos que no recuerdo bien el camino- decía aquel niño mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Ósea que te perdiste- solté un suspiro y mire a los alrededores –te ayudare a encontrar tu aldea si me prometes algo- la chico se le encendió la mirada. Ahora podía ver una manera para sacármelo de encima.

-Dime, haré lo que sea-

-Permanecerás callado y hablaras cuando yo te lo pida ¿esta claro?- Puede que sea algo extremista, pero he llegado a un punto en el cual hubiese preferido seguir muerto o sellado a escuchar a ese niño con complejo de explorador - ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Evan señor- me respondió inmediatamente mientras se erguía y se endurecía. No pude evitar sonreír de lado, era mi turno de divertirme.

-Bien Evan, en ese caso a buscar tu aldea ¿En que dirección con respecto al monte se encuentra?- el muchacho adopto una posición pensativa, se podía notar que estaba concentrándose bastante, este chico… en serio es especial.

-En el extremo sur de la zona que rodea targon, pero como todas las caras de la montaña son iguales me fue imposible ubicarme-

Entendía el sentir del chico, por lo general ubicarse en base a una montaña en centro del territorio era medio confuso, los niños y ciudadanos no suelen prestar atención al movimiento del sol y a las referencias que se podían encontrar en el terreno. Incluso hubo casos de exploradores experimentados que se perdieron debido a ciertas confusiones.

-Nos encontramos casi en la zona este del monte, debemos retroceder al punto donde te encontré y de allí podré ubicarme… ¿por casualidad tu aldea la conforman guerreros rakkorianos que desertaron de la tribu?- antes de la gran guerra había escuchado que varios rakkorianos abandonaron la tribu por su alianza con nosotros.

Había una posibilidad de que estos se hallan asentado en aquella zona alejados de los demás pueblos y se hayan convertido en una aldea sólida. De una manera u otra, no perdía nada con averiguar si era cierto.

-De hecho, casi siempre los que se van de rakkor o el templo solari vienen en busca de refugio a nuestra aldea- comentaba el niño. Este dato era interesante, si esto era cierto podría encontrar a alguien que me explique la situación actual del lugar.

 ** _-Debes apresurarte, no contamos con mucho tiempo para poder encontrar a mi profeta-_** tenia en cuenta lo que me decía la diosa. Debía darme prisa, pero tampoco podía lanzarme de antemano al pueblo sin un plan. Se suponía que yo estaba muerto y el sacerdote debe pensar eso durante mucho tiempo más.

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes que despierte?-_ si el elegido del sol estaba despertando entonces el de la luna también se haría presente.

 ** _-Una semana aproximadamente-_** decía la diosa de manera seria y algo preocupada.

No era para menos, estábamos hablando de que no podía haber margen de error, sino todo se perdería. Si se rompiera el ciclo de elección de profetas cosas terribles podrían ocurrir.

…

Con Evan llegamos al lugar donde lo encontré en la mañana, lo recordaba por la posición la cual se encontraba con respecto a mi anterior refugio. Ya había llegado el ocaso, todo el tiempo estuve observando la posición del sol para poder ubicarme mejor en base a lo que me decía el niño.

-Bien, aquí es donde no encontramos ¿recuerdas por donde habías llegado aquí?- me giro al muchacho mientras este juega con su mascota.

-Ehhh… lo que recuerdo es que estaba en la cascada negra, en ese momento mi amigo olfateo algo y se escapo. Luego de eso nos encontramos contigo-

La cascada negra, una de las tres grandes cascadas en el monte. Si había una aldea en las cercanías de dicha cascada, entonces solo podía haber un lugar donde se pudiera ubicar y a la vez esconderse de los demás pueblos.

-¿En tu pueblo, existe la estatua de un lobo muy grande?- el niño me mira extrañado

-¿Has estado allí antes? Porque nunca que te visto entonces- Acerté, la aldea se ubicaba en el peor lugar para un solari o un lunari, el valle del Lobo de Plata.

-Algo así, se donde esta ubicado, ahora vamos, que pronto anochecerá-

Subí a Evan a mi espalda y a toda velocidad nos dirigimos a su aldea. Luego de unos momentos escucho a la diosa comunicarse conmigo.

 ** _-¿En serio iras allí? Sabes bien lo que pienso de ese lugar Jacob-_** entendía el sentir de la diosa. Era exactamente el sentir de mi señor al saber que me relacione con "ello".

 _-No me queda de otra, allí podré conseguir información valiosa y puede que un par de herramientas que necesito. Y por último, con algo de suerte puede que encuentre algún artefacto que me ayude a destruir los artefactos que pueda llegar a tener a su disposición nuestro enemigo-_

 ** _-Aun así me desagrada en exceso la idea. Además en ese lugar puede que "esa cosa" quiera comunicarse contigo-_** tenia razón en lo que decía la deidad pero… dada a mi condición actual me convenía que "esa cosa" se comunicara conmigo.

-¡Señor algo nos sigue!- la voz del niño me alerto.

Mire atrás mió para encontrarme con una especie de lobo espectral siguiéndonos. Aquella criatura dejaba tras de si un rastro de neblina negra. Pero lo más inquietante eran sus ojos amarillos, brillantes como el oro.

Apresure el paso al limite, tenia un muy mal presentimiento. Esa cosa no seguía al muchacho, me seguía a mí. Algo en mi interior me decía a gritos que no lo enfrentara.

-¡Evan, quiero que me digas si esa cosa se nos acerca de mas!- dije mirando al frente y poniendo toda mi energía en mis piernas pero parecía no ser suficiente.

-¡Esta justo detrás de nosotros, nos va a alcanzar!- al instante me abrazo fuerte mientras sujetaba con fuerza a su mascota.

Intente desesperadamente comunicarme con la diosa pero esta no respondía. Cada paso que daba me decía que esa cosa nos alcanzaría. La marca en mi antebrazo empezó a arder. En ese momento lo supe, venia a por lo que le correspondía.

 _Todo se volvió oscuro, la misma sensación que me invadió aquella horrible noche volvió. Esa horrible sensación de terror e ira, esos sentimientos fueron los que use la noche en la que Kana murió._

 _-¿Así que ya viniste por mi… Lykaios? -_

* * *

 **Personajes:**

 **Nombre: Leona**

 **Procedencia: Targon / Templo Solari**

 **Descripción** **: Leona mide 1.50 m. Ojos color marrón y cabello castaño oscura y largo hasta su espalda baja. Tez media bronceada, tiene una contextura física bastante atlética y le va bien las actividades físicas.**

 **Leona es bastante abierta y amable para con lo demás, inclusive algo ingenua pero es ese toque el cual resalta su encanto. No tiene tantas preocupaciones con respecto a su pueblo y lleva una relación mas que normal con sus padres. Ella no suele juzgar a los demás por las apariencias y no tiene problema con entablar conversaciones con la mayoría de la gente. Pese a ser un poco inocente, no deja que los demás nublen su juicio, no teme decir lo que piensa y es noble y valiente si de defender a alguien si la causa es justa.**

 **Se siente algo acomplejada por los recientes sueños que ha tenido sobre un joven de ojos grises.**

 **Le llama poderosamente la atención Diana, en propias palabras de ella le parece "extraña".**

* * *

 **Conceptos:**

 **Valle del Lobo de Plata: Lugar donde desertores de Rakkor y la fortaleza del sol han formado su propia aldea en busca de paz y fuera de los ideales de los otros 2 pueblos. El lugar esta considerado maldito para los Solari y Lunari, no se sabe el motivo. Parece que el lugar emana una energía extraña.**

 **Lykaios: ...**

* * *

 **Buenas noches a todos, aquí Weiss72 de nuevo con otro capitulo mas de este fic. Debo decir que me he tenido que poner a estudiar nombres por sinceramente soy malo para ellos. De ahora en mas la sección de conceptos y personajes tomara mas importancia ya que ahora vendrán cosas que no saben. Gracias por el apoyo y tiempo que dedican a leer el fic, de verdad (pese a que pueda tornarse repetitivo) gracias me hace muy feliz poder compartir esto con ustedes.**

 **Desde ya acepto sugerencias, criticas constructivas y puede que uno que otro nombre para los personajes que vienen. Como se darán cuenta este fic dispone de 3 protagonistas pero que en diferentes etapas de la historia tomaran mas relevancia uno que otros. De aquí en mas puede que desplaze a Jacob un poco para contar un poco la vida cotidiana de Diana y Leona. Para luego compensar con relatos de acción y drama el cual mi querido solari es mejor para la tarea.**

 **Bueno que tengan buenas noches y no olviden dejar reviews**

 **Pd: solicito nombre para la mascota de Evan.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Colmillo

**Descargo: Los personajes y el universo de League of Legends no me pertenece. Yo simplemente los tomo prestado para poder contar esta historia.**

* * *

 **Colmillo**

Caminaba a casa luego de estar toda la tarde ayudando a Leona con sus estudios. Esa chica, en verdad era cabeza dura para los libros pero es muy gentil conmigo. Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de que ella me defendiera contra aquellas niñas el día de la ceremonia.

Me hacia gracia, nunca había conocido alguien así. Sin embargo, parecía estar preocupada con algo. No era por vanagloriarme a mi misma ni nada de eso pero yo era muy buena disfrazando mi sentir. Por tanto sabía cuando una persona intentaba esconder algo.

Aunque siendo objetivos, esa niña no era muy buena en ello tampoco. Supongo que ella también tendría sus problemas familiares o de otro tipo. No soy quien para entrometerme en sus asuntos.

" _ella es Diana, y es mi amiga_ " nunca nadie había dicho algo así, mucho menos considerarme su amiga. Quizás solo lo hizo por bondad y ya, me era difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta.

-Una amiga… seria muy bueno después de todo ¿no?- inconcientemente dije eso en voz alta mirando a la luna. No lo había pensado pero… era muy hermosa.

Mi madre siempre me decía que ella era nuestra protectora en la noche. Aunque nuestro pueblo tiene otra perspectiva sobre el astro nocturno, una no muy positiva realmente. Siempre me ha transmitido tranquilidad observarla. Como si ella me entendiera mejor que toda la gente aquí en nuestro poblado. Después de mi madre claro.

De la nada siento un malestar en mi pecho, que sensación tan horrible. No podía respirar, me encontraba justo en la entrada de mi casa cuando siento la tierra temblar.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía? No lograba entender nada… tenia miedo.

-¡Hija ¿Qué te sucedió?!- mi madre salio de la casa y corrió hasta mi, me abrazo fuerte y coloque mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Duele… duele mucho- mi corazón, me dolía demasiado. Empecé a llorar, mi madre desesperada me abraza y confortaba, justo cuando estaba calmando el dolor. La tierra tiembla de manera se sacude de manera violenta y luego se escucho una explosión enorme.

 _Luego de eso todo se volvió oscuridad…_

…

Fuera de lo que ocurrió antes de llegar a la biblioteca, mi tarde había sido normal. Muy aburrida e insoportable, pero normal. Ya entendí por que esa chica no tiene amigos, se rió de mí por no poder entender lo que me explicaba.

Fruncí el ceño, es una presumida… pero gracias a ella todo se había aclarado y ahora si creía que tenia oportunidad de aprobar el examen teórico. Además tuvo la paciencia para explicarme repetidas veces la misma cosa.

De en serio odio la historia con toda mi alma. Y también la filosofía ¿Por qué una niña debería buscar el sentido de la vida y mundo? Solo quería estar en paz con mi familia, mi pobre mente no soportaba toda esa información.

Iba a preguntarle si conocía algún libro que me ayudara con mi problema pero con todo el estudio que metió en mi cerebro no me dio tiempo. Seguía algo preocupada por lo que había ocurrido pero ya investigaría con tiempo.

Llegue a la entrada de mi casa donde mi padre me esperaba. Me miro con una sonrisa y me pregunto.

-¿Cómo te fue en la biblioteca hija, pudiste encontrar a esa niña de la cual tu madre me hablo?-

-Muy bien, estuvimos estudiando y gracias a ella aprendí muchas cosas sobre nuestro pueblo- le dije contenta, estaba segura que el examen ya no me derrotaría –Por cierto ¿mamá?-

Mi padre nunca esperaba en la puerta salvo que mi madre allá ido a buscar algo al mercado o por un asunto parecido. En eso mi papá cambia su expresión a una de molestia.

-esta adentro, pero hay algo que me molesta en el ambiente- afirma mi papá pero rápidamente niega con la cabeza y me mira sonriendo –no te preocupes, solo soy un viejo loco divagando-

-¿Seguro padre? ¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?- era raro en mi padre que se ponga de esa manera. Por lo general siempre se mostraba feliz y amigable pero ahora podía notar que algo lo preocupaba.

-no es necesario mi niña, ve adentro y descansa- no muy convencida me dispuse a entrar mi casa cuando un fuerte dolor en el pecho me hizo caer de rodillas.

Alarmado mi padre me tomo en sus brazos, me dolía mucho.

-¡¿Hija que sucede?!- exclamo mi padre mientras me revisaba desesperado

-Mi corazón… duele mucho papá- apenas podía hablar. Sentía como todas mis fuerzas se iban de la nada. Luego de eso siento la tierra temblar muy fuerte.

Al otro lado del monte se pudo oír una explosión muy fuerte, seguido de eso un grito ensordecedor se escucho. Ese grito estaba lleno de odio e ira, pero a la vez dolor.

 _De la nada, sentí tristeza… mucha tristeza. ¿De donde venia? ¿Por qué me dolía tanto y a la vez sentía que no era mió aquel dolor? Cerré los ojos queriendo desaparecer. No quería sentir más ese dolor. Solo quiero que termine._

…

 _Oscuridad, solo eso había a mi alrededor. No podía ver nada, no podía escuchar nada… no sentía nada. Lentamente me dejo llevar por aquella silenciosa y siniestra compañera._

 _Comencé a caminar en la nada. No tenía motivo para hacerlo. Tan solo lo hacia y ya. Pienso en todo lo que viví y en lo que perdí pero… nada de nuevo._

 _Estaba vació, tan vació como la colosal oscuridad que me rodeaba_

 _ **-¿Por qué Jacob? ¿Por qué?-**_ _¡Esa voz, era Kanade!_

 _Abrí lo más posible mis ojos y desesperadamente busque la dirección de donde provenía su voz. Estaba frente a mi, Mi Princesa Lunar._

 _Quise acércame pero no podía moverme, intentaba hablarle pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Me miro con tristeza y dolor ¡el dolor de una traición!_

 _ **-¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa? ¿Por qué me abandonaste si yo te amaba?-**_ _decía ella con dolor y retrocediendo._

 _ **-¡Yo lo intente! ¡Juro que intente volver a tiempo! ¡Siempre correspondí a tus sentimientos! ¡Maldición, mi cuerpo no se mueve!-**_ _sin embargo las palabras no salían de mi boca_

 _Cuando me quiero dar cuenta un miasma negro empieza a rodearme ¡me estaba tragando!_

 _Volví mi mirada a Kana mientras las lágrimas inundaron mí rostro, logre soltar mi brazo e intente en vano alcanzarla_

 _No soportaba verla así, yo la amaba ¡ella era mi vida!_

 _ **-¿Por qué no volviste Jay?-**_ _susurro mientras el miasma terminaba de engullirme. Por ultimo escuche la escuche gritar._

 _ **-¡Kanade, espera, Kanade!-**_ _ya era tarde, cada vez la oscuridad era mas intensa._

 _- No te rindas, aun tenemos una tarea pendiente niño-_ _aquella voz me era familiar._

 _De repente una luz inundo todo el lugar, y con ella vino la espada de Zenith o eso parecía ya que su diseño era diferente al original. No sabía como describirla._

 _-Ruge niño, así podrás liberarte de él ¡Ruge!-_ _sin dudar hice lo que aquella voz me decía. La fuerza y voluntad que tuve antaño me inundaba… me llenaba._

…

Alce la espada de Zenith mientras rugía disipando aquella neblina en una enorme explosión de energía. Observo enfurecido a aquella figura la cual suponía que había jugado con mi mente. No podía contener en lo más mínimo la rabia que sentía ante aquella ofensa. Nuevamente rugí alertando aun más al espectro el cual retrocedió rápidamente para luego agazaparse en el suelo listo para atacar si fuese necesario.

No dude ni por un segundo y me abalance a la criatura la cual dio un zarpazo mortal a mi abdomen. Ahogue un grito de dolor mientras blandí mi hoja hiriendo tanto su ojo como sus patas izquierdas.

El animal elevo su aura expulsando una neblina más densa que la anterior. Este voltea hacia Evan el cual se encontraba inconsciente abrazado a su mascota.

-¡Ni lo intentes!- sin darle tiempo empale a la criatura atravesándola. Esta se revolvió furiosamente mientras de un zarpazo en mi rostro me obligo a soltar a Zenith.

Pese a las heridas que sufría me sentir distaba mucho del dolor o la derrota, por el contrario, me sentía totalmente capaz de hacerle frente a ese monstruo.

Me coloque a Evan en la espalda para protegerlo sin quitarle la vista a aquella criatura. La espada de Zenith fue destruida en un abrir y cerrar por esta. Observe detenidamente mí alrededor tratando de pensar en como derrotarlo o al menos en no morir.

Sin previo aviso la bestia se abalanza contra mí, haciendo lo primero que se me vino a la mente…

Concentre energía en mis manos e intente formar un escudo formando una coraza cristalina con un color amarillento. La criatura embistió la coraza etérea destruyéndola e impulsándonos en lados opuestos

Me estaba quedando sin ideas y poco a poco sentía mi energía fluctuar. Aquel lobo no paraba de atacar con lo cual solo podía esquivar.

"Demonios debo hacer algo o Evan y yo pasaremos a mejor vida" pese a que estaba arrinconado seguía sin sentirme derrotado. Entonces una idea estupida paso por mi mente. No pude evitar sonreír ante aquel pensamiento.

-Vamos cachorrito, demuéstrame de que estas hecho- le dije mientras sonreía con sorna.

Este empezó a gruñir a la vez que corría dispuesto a atacarme. Estaba dispuesto a apostar todo para ganar. Deje lentamente a Evan en el suelo y luego encare corriendo nuevamente a mi oponente.

Mi corazón, latiendo erráticamente, me hacia sentir mas vivo que antes. Justo en el momento en el que estábamos cara a cara, frente a frente. Este ataco con un zarpazo nuevamente.

No perdería contra aquel monstruo, en el último momento concentre energía en mis manos desviando su pata con maestría mientras, como si fuera en cámara lenta, intente invocar mi espada

 _No la espada de Zenith, sino… Mi espada._

- _Corta el firmamento…_ \- esa voz… ¡Ese cantico lo conocía muy bien!

-¡Colmillo!- instintivamente grite mientras una espada totalmente diferente se alargaba mientras cortaba todo el abdomen del espectro.

Este aulló mientras se retorció por unos instantes antes de que su herida comenzara a sanar. Incorporándose como podía retrocedió mientras me miraba expectante.

Me miraba como si me conociera, o a la espada. Aulló durante unos segundos para luego darme una última mirada antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

-¿Qué se supone que fue todo eso?- dije algo cohibido por lo que había ocurrido.

Me quede pensativo por unos instantes sobre lo que había ocurrido. No lo entendía del todo pero… Esta sensación… era idéntica a cuando tenía todos mis poderes pero a la vez diferente.

Mi cuerpo estaba rodeado de energía pero a diferencia a mis anteriores poderes los cuales estaban siempre en calma, estos parecían inestables. Como si de un animal emanando instinto asesino se tratase.

Me sentía vivo, mas vivo que nunca.

-ya veo…- suspire para luego reírme en voz baja. El poder que hacia temblar a todo solari era mió.

Mire la figura en mi brazo, esta había desaparecido. Por ultimo observe aquella espada detenidamente, se parecía a la espada de Zenith pero su aura y su forma tenían diferencias notables.

En vez de un sol como guardia poseía la cabeza de un lobo con detalles en dorado. La hoja era recta con una hendidura que recorría el centro de la hoja. Sentía cierta familiaridad a ella.

Sin alcanzar a entenderlo del todo aquel poder, este me abandono súbitamente dejándome por completo exhausto.

Me arrodille en el suelo, intentaba mantenerme pero de un momento a otro caí. La espada se desquebrajo y por ultimo desapareció haciéndose polvo.

 _Todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo…_

…

 _Dolor, pero no uno propio sino el dolor de alguien más fue el que sentí anoche. No me explico como pero… hoy estaba triste. Tuve un sueño muy extraño… había una pareja, un joven de ojos verdes y una hermosa chica de cabello blanco._

 _Se encontraban en medio de lo que parecía una de las zonas del gran bosque que rodeaba al monte. El lugar daba perfecto al ocaso, el joven traía ropas una camisa y pantalón simples sin embargo tenia el emblema solar en su espalda, la joven en cambio traía un vestido blanco simple pero muy hermoso._

 _Miraban muy felices el atardecer, parecía que hablaban y bromeaban pero se notaba que había algo más. Ambos sentados en la corteza de un árbol caído, de un momento a otro el joven se incorpora. Parece que le dice algo a su pareja._

 _De repente ella comienza a llorar pero sonreía, lo abraza muy fuerte para luego besarse. Pero así como inicio el sueño acaba._

 _Por alguna razón esas imágenes, ese sueño me producían una profunda tristeza. Esa chica, me recordaba a alguien. Sin embargo por más que me esforzara no lograba relacionarla con nadie._

En serio tengo que cerrar la ventana la próxima vez. Desperté debido a que los rayos del sol daban justo a mi rostro. Al principio veía borroso pero luego de unos segundos pude enfocar.

Mi madre se encontraba dormida a mi lado, atrapándome en un calido abrazo. Observe su cabello… Aun estaba conmocionada por lo de ayer, y un tanto asustada. Por suerte solo había sido un susto, lo que importaba era que estaba en mi habitación en mi cama con mi madre. Suspire me acomode un poco mas cerca de mi madre.

Por un momento me quede observando los mechones de cabello blanco de mi madre. Ella era relativamente joven ¿Cómo es que tenia canas a sus edad? Me quede pensando un rato en ese curioso detalle con el pretexto de poder distraerme del miedo y confusión del suceso de ayer.

-Cabello blanco…- como el de aquella joven de mi sueño. Me estaba volviendo un tanto obsesiva con un tonto sueño.

Siento que mi madre aumenta la presión y se acomoda más cerca de mí. Abre lo ojos y me acaricia la mejilla mientras me sonríe calidamente.

-Por fin despiertas mi niña ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunta con preocupación aun cuando intentaba ocultarlo con una sonrisa.

-Mejor ahora que estas aquí mamá – abrase fuerte a mi madre mientras ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho –tenía mucho miedo, dolió mucho-

Intente retener mis ganas de llorar. No quería preocuparla pero la verdad era que estaba aterrada. Sentí mis mejillas humedecerse rápidamente. No me contuve más y me desahogue en sus brazos.

Ella por su parte me acariciaba el cabello mientras me besaba la frente. Poco a poco me calmaba, mi madre siempre lograba eso. Levante la vista y ella estaba llorando

-ya todo paso Diana, estas aquí conmigo- me decía sin dejar de acaríciame.

Pasamos así uno minutos en la cama, no me quería mover. Me sentía bien en sus brazos, siempre podía ver a través de mí. No existían barreras o mascaras entre las dos. Siempre que tenía que hablar algo o mostrarme con total libertad era con ella a quien acudía.

-Veo que te encuentras mejor- rápidamente me gire ante la voz de mi padre.

Como siempre tenia la expresión seria en su rostro. Pero podía ver que se encontraba un tanto relajado. Mi madre se le quedo observando en silencio.

-Cuando estés lista prepárate y baja al patio trasero, te entrenare para el examen físico- dijo girándose para retirarse pero mi madre lo llamo.

-Apenas se despierta después de lo de anoche, déjala descansar por hoy y mañana la entrenas tranquilo- dijo mi madre seria. Si bien me sentía bien y no tenia inconveniente con entrenar con mi padre. Había cierta incomodidad con ello.

-Selene, la proteges demasiado pero como quieras. Después de todo es tu hija- dijo mi padre abandonando la habitación.

Por un momento me dolió la actitud fría de mi padre pero si me ponía a pensar con detenimiento no era la primera vez que lo hacia. No puedo evitar sentirme algo triste por mi relación con él.

Al instante siento la mano de mi madre sobre la mía. Le sonrió mientras ella mantiene una sonrisa gentil.

-sal y disfruta el día, por cierto ¿Por qué te quedaste ayer hasta tarde en la biblioteca?- pregunto curiosa con un brillo entusiasta en sus ojos.

Gire la mirada, ella de seguro lo sabía pero era obvio quería escucharlo de mi. Era vergonzoso.

-Le estaba enseñando a Leona, la niña de la ceremonia. Ella necesitaba ayuda para el examen y me pase la tarde ayudándola con historia y filosofía- sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me abraza efusivamente estrujándome contra ella.

-¡a mi niña tiene una amiga, por fin!- por amor al sol, no podía estar en una situación mas vergonzosa. Quería intentar ocultarselo aunque sea un par de días el hecho de que Leona y yo íbamos a estudiar juntas para los exámenes pero de nuevo como suele hacer mi madre se me había adelantado por completo.

-ya mama basta. No somos amigas simplemente la estoy ayudando con sus estudios- pese a lo que decía, mi madre no parecía prestarme atención

-¡¿Y cuando vendrá a casa?! ¡¿Estudiaran aquí?! ¡¿Qué querrá de comer?!- definitivamente la había perdido totalmente.

Suspire mientras intentaba contener las ganas de salir corriendo de la vergonzosa forma de actuar de mi madre

 _Pero aun siendo así era la mejor…_

…

 _Me era imposible olvidar ese poder salvaje que obtuve por unos instantes. Me recordó la emoción de medirme en combate. La emoción que caracterizaba a mi pueblo natal._

 _¿Aquello era bueno? ¿O por lo contrario solo traería problemas? ¿Qué pensarían los solari al saber que tengo ese poder?_

 _Aun cuando me cuestionase de manera exhaustiva esos pensamientos carecían de respuesta por el momento…_

Me encontraba aun medio adormilado. Intente abrir mis ojos mas no logre nada. Mi cuerpo se encontraba entumecido, posiblemente por haber utilizado por primera vez aquellos poderes.

-"será mejor que descanse… Un momento"-

Exaltado me levante para encontrarme en una habitación. Observe todo detenidamente, había una pequeña mesita con algo de agua y algunas hierbas medicinales. Tenía vendado todo mi brazo derecho. Mi torso también se encontraba vendado, aunque no recordaba que me hallan herido. Aunque podía sentir cierta punzada en mi abdomen. Tan solo llevaba puesto mis pantalones.

Seguí mi inspección de la habitación, tenía un par de estantes con libros. Su decoración era sencilla, posiblemente el típico cuarto de huéspedes pero con un toque calido que me recordaba a mis días de infancia.

Mire por la ventana que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Al parecer ya eran pasadas del mediodía… ¿pero como es que había llegado hasta allí?

Observo detenidamente hacia el exterior, allí se encontraba Evan jugando con su mascota alegremente como si los sucesos de la noche anterior tan solo hubiesen sido un mal sueño.

Pese a la pequeña molestia que sentía me incorpore, mi ropa se encontraba doblada en un pequeño placard al lado de los estantes. Me vestí de manera tranquila

-posiblemente Evan sepa como llegamos aquí- afirme en voz alta mientras terminaba de ponerme la ropa.

Abandone la habitación observando la sala de estar en la casa, la decoración era idéntica al cuarto anterior simple y hogareña, había un par de sillones y una mesa en la que posiblemente almorzaban.

Seguí hasta salir de la casa, el clima era agradable, se encontraban varias casas de aspecto algo rustico pero en cierto punto aquel lugar me reconfortaba, además todo el lugar parecía estar rodeado por la espesa arboleda característica de esta zona.

-¡Jacob despertaste!- el grito alegre de Evan me saca de mis pensamiento. Veo que corre alegre hacia mí -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bastante bien niño… Por cierto ¿Dónde nos encontramos?- pregunte mientras admiraba el bello poblado.

-Bienvenido al Valle del lobo de plata, joven Solari- una voz suave se oyó a mis espaldas.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe eso?- me gire rápidamente para encontrarme con una mujer un tanto mayor a mí. Cabello negro y expresión suave. Pero no debía confiarme, ella sabía mi procedencia.

-Tranquilo, yo soy la madre de Evan, Alysa es un honor esta frente al guerrero que detuvo al sumo sacerdote Solari y termino la gran guerra de Targón-

 _Quede absolutamente impactado, ella sabía perfectamente quien era. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?_

…

* * *

 **Kanade Moonfall**

 **Procedencia: Monte Targón / Pueblo Lunari**

 **Edad: 30 años**

 **Descripción: Media 1.72 m. Poseía un cabello blanco como la mayoría de su pueblo, lo llevaba relativamente corto, tan solo por arriba de los hombros. Tenia ojos azules muy profundos (casi como el mismo firmamento nocturno según Jacob) y casi siempre llevaba una expresión amable. Facciones delicadas y un cuerpo esbelto. Era poseedora de una belleza singular.**

 **Kanade era admirada por su pueblo como un símbolo de honor, costumbres y bondad. Ella busco siempre la armonia para con los dos pueblos guardianes lo cual llevo a que tenga roces con el Sumo Sacerdote Solari. Amo a Jacob con devocion incluso se casaron en secreto, lo cual demostraba el vinculo que ellos compartían. Pese a que ella era de firmes convicciones, se sentia insegura con respecto a su lugar como elegida de la luna, lo que la llevo a motivarse por la actitud de Jacob cuando joven.**

 **Supuestamente** **falleció a manos del sumo sacerdote Solari en un intento de salvar a su pueblo. Debido a que Jacob llego al momento de su muerte creo un sentimiento de culpa.**

* * *

 **Bueno, como empezar. Si llegaron hasta aquí no me queda mas que agradecer el que hallan leído y el tiempo que implementaron en hacerlo. Con respecto a mi ausencia no mentiré, entre el trabajo y el tiempo en cual viajo hasta mi casa me quema el cerebro. Llego y suelo perder el tiempo con cualquier cosa para distenderme. Pero el comentario de Zeta Cortez me hiso darme cuenta que aunque pocos lean esto seria una completa falta de respeto no terminar esta historia.**

 **De ahora en adelante intentare ser mas constante con respecto a las actualizaciones. Con respecto a la historia me encanto este capitulo he intente implementar algunas cosas que estuve observando. Desde ya agradezco a quienes hallan leído esta historia y les prometo que no volvera a pasar esto.**

 **No me queda mas que decir salvo que tengan un buen día y así se despide Weiss72.**


	6. Capitulo 5: El Lobo de Plata

**Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes son pertenencia de Riot Games. Yo simplemente los tomo prestados para contar esta historia.**

* * *

 **El Lobo de Plata**

La situación era bastante tensa, nos encontrábamos Evan, su Madre y yo sentados en la misma mesa.

El motivo… necesitaba que me explicara como es que ella sabía a la perfección quien era yo. Sostenía una expresión entre dubitativa y amenazante, mientras que ella mantenía una sonrisa amable con Evan sentado a su lado el cual no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurría.

Sabía perfectamente que no era una mujer normal, ella fue capaz de detener mi espada con algún tipo de hechizo de defensa…

…

 _-_ _ **¡¿Cómo es que sabes eso?!**_ _\- grité mientras me había abalanzado contra ella con una de las espadas que traía._

 _Pero sorprendentemente mi espada quedo incrustada en un escudo de energía. Era magia arcana, podía reconocerla por los sellos los cuales rodeaban la mano de la mujer._

 _-_ _ **¿No crees que debes calmarte y dejar que te explique?**_ _\- me dijo la mujer con tono serio pero amable._

 _Retrocedí rápidamente para pensar que hacer pero me contuve al ver que Evan se interpuso entre su madre y yo._

 _-_ _ **¡Si intentas algo así de nuevo con mi madre te la veraz conmigo!**_ _\- podía notar el miedo que me tenia pero aun así el me haría frente… de cierta forma me recordaba a mí mismo_

 _-_ _ **Tranquilo Evan no lastimare a tu madre… lo prometo**_ _\- le dije guardando la espada. -_ _ **Agradecería mucho que me explicara como es que usted sabe de mí**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Con gusto le explicare todo Profeta. Entremos y allí le contestaré todas sus dudas**_ _\- dijo aquella mujer mientras reía un poco._

 _Su sonrisa amable… casi que parecía una máscara con la palabra mentira grabada en sus labios. Algo no cuadraba, lo podía sentir… pero era aparentemente la única que me podía ayudar en estos momentos así que no me quedaba de otra_

 _Ella le indicó a Evan que entre mientras me hacia la misma seña a mi. Esto cada vez se esta tornando mas extraño._

…

-Muy bien creo que no me he comportado como debería, me presentaría pero veo que usted sabe más de mí de lo que me muestra- dije con tono serio y cerraba mis ojos, listo para escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

-Creo que debo presentarme como debo… soy Alysa Moonfall, ultima descendiente de la familia a la cual pertenecía la elegida de la Luna, Kanade Moonfall- dije ella con expresión seria.

-¡Imposible, el pueblo Lunari fue destruido!- descolocado, me levante de mi asiento mientras golpeaba "levemente" la mesa con las manos.

Era imposible, yo mismo vi como todo el pueblo era masacrado, yo les falle a todos… le falle a ella…

–Yo no pude salvarlos- dije mientras la tristeza me inundaba.

-Se equivoca, muchos lunari sobrevivieron, todo gracias a su valentía- dijo ella con tono comprensivo. –Según nuestra señora varios se dispersaron por toda Runaterra en busca de un refugio contra los Solari- explicó con calma.

La observe detenidamente, algo en sus palabras me hizo recuperar la compostura. Tenía muchas dudas, pese a que podría tranquilamente mentirme necesitaba saber lo que esta mujer sabía sobre los acontecimientos anteriores a mi resurrección.

Sin embargo, había una duda la cual carcomía mis pensamientos…

-¿Cómo es que sabe sobre mí?- interrogue a la mujer.

-Dos razones, muchos lunaris y por ende sus descendientes conocen sobre tus acciones pasadas y por tanto lo consideran a usted un héroe- explico mientras subía a Evan sobre su regazo acariciando su mejilla.

-Entonces como es que no se sorprendió al verme de nuevo entre los vivos- cuestioné con un tono entre acusatorio e interrogante.

-Ahí es donde le explico la segunda razón. La diosa me otorgo los recuerdos de mi antepasada Kanade y también me informo sobre su resurrección a manos de "él"- afirmo aquella mujer.

Ahora si me encontraba completamente varado. Era tenía que ser totalmente inverosímil lo que había escuchado…

¿Ella tenía los recuerdos de Kana? ¿Cómo? Tenia que ser una broma. No definitivamente ella estaba jugando con su memoria.

Justo cuando me preparo para atacar…

 **-** _ **Calma Jacob, debes relajarte**_ **-** escucho decir a la diosa.

-Si no me crees pregúntele usted mismo… Por lo que tengo entendido tienes una conexión con ella- declaró mientras abrazaba a Evan.

Tomé aire para tranquilizarme, había recibido información muy fuerte para mí y no lograba concentrarme.

- _¿Es verdad? ¿Lo que esta mujer dice es cierto?_ \- le pregunte a la deidad molesto. Como bien me diga que era mentira lo haría pedazos por jugar con la memoria de Kana

 _ **-Ella dice la verdad pero había previsto que te reunieras con ella hasta después de salvar a la elegida-**_ respondió la deidad después de prácticamente no comunicarse conmigo desde la noche anterior justo momentos antes del ataque de aquel espectro.

- _¿Usted me oculta algo más? Sea sincera conmigo se lo ruego_ \- le dije en tono suplicante. Mi ira se mesclaba intrínsecamente con mi confusión, desde que desperté todo tenía la tendencia a volverse más confuso en vez de aclararse.

 _ **-Lo siento Caballero Solari pero "eso" te trajo a la vida sin que nosotros los dioses lo sepamos. No nos quedaba otra que interceder nosotros también-**_

 _-Básicamente no confían en mí, por ende usted guardara silencio hasta que sea el momento-_ no obtuve respuesta, eso no era nada alentador.

Tome su silencio como un "si". Me estaba dando cuenta que las cosas son muy distintas a cómo eran en el pasado.

-Creo en sus palabras, pero no confió en usted- dije intentando sonar calmado pero aclarando mi parecer hacia ella.

-Con que crea en mis respuestas de ahora me basta por el momento. Ya habrá tiempo para ganarme su confianza, ahora lo importante es encontrar a la elegida de la Luna lo antes posible-

Indiferentemente de lo que pensara de esa mujer en ese momento, ella tenía razón. Había una tarea que cumplir la cual podría salvar a Targón del inminente peligro que se cernía sobre esté.

…

 _Habían pasado ya 2 días desde mi llegada al valle del Lobo de Plata. Evan tenía razón, muchos desertores y aventureros retirados venían a vivir aquí, con lo cual una cantidad de información importante se movía por aquí._

 _Secretos y conspiraciones sobre los pueblos de Targón y sus alrededores hacían un contraste bastante excéntrico para la tranquilidad y paz que transmitía el lugar. De cierta manera me parecía inquietante._

 _Había sido que el día posterior a mi despertar se había celebrado la ascensión y revelación del elegido del sol. Pero misteriosamente nunca se había revelado al profeta del sol. Con lo cual podría ser que este no haya aparecido todavía o simplemente el consejo lo esconda por motivos desconocidos, llamando poderosamente mi atención ¿Qué era lo que planeaba el consejo? ¿hubo algún problema y el profeta no apareció?_

 _Otro de los puntos a tratar era Selene, aquella mujer aparentemente estaba conectada a los Lunari. Pude confirmar que realmente se había casado mediante una unión política con el general más fuerte de la armada Solari. Era realmente sospechoso, más aun al saber que su descripción tenia parentesco a la de los Lunari._

 _Pero lo más inquietante sin ir más lejos era su hija, Diana. Según tenia yo entendido, la niña era muy diferente a los solari. Reservada pero sumamente inteligente aunque se aislaba un poco de los demás._

 _¿Podría aquella niña ser la elegida de la Luna? Aun era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones pero no podía descartar ninguna posibilidad._

 _Mi mayor problema radicaba en poder entrar a la fortaleza del Sol. Decían que luego de la gran guerra la seguridad había aumentado de forma tal que literalmente acercarse era prácticamente suicido._

 _No aceptaban a casi nadie de afuera, prácticamente se habían aislado del mundo con tal de protegerse. Muchos habían intentado desertar pero solo algunos afortunados lograban escapar. El consejo había ganado mucho poder a tal punto que posiblemente utilizaran al próximo elegido para sus propios fines._

-Viejo, estas mas callado que de costumbre ¿Sucede algo?- el tono interrogante en la aguda voz de Evan me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-No te preocupes, solo estaba pensando un poco- le dije despreocupadamente. Actualmente me hospedaba en su casa ya que su madre también recolectaba información de utilidad.

-Por cierto, ¿Tu madre averiguo algo interesante de Unrak?- le pregunté. Gire mi mirada ligeramente hacia el. Parecía tener una expresión complicada.

-Mamá no suele hablarme de eso, de hecho trata de mantenerme lo mas lejos posible de lo que hace, ¿Piensas que molesto a los demás?- esa pregunta no la había visto venir. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto muchos niños aquí, mucho menos hablar con él.

-No pienso que seas molesto, quizás un tanto inquieto- dije mientras que le hacia cosquillas para levantarle el animo.

Evan río bastante, cuando note que se había recompuesto paré. Apreciaba al niño, quizás era por que el me trataba como un igual. Lo cual era muy reconfortante con respecto a mis vivencias pasadas.

-Viejo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- La seriedad de Evan me sorprendió, pero suponía que preguntaría algo personal debido a su propia curiosidad.

-Adelante, no tengo problema con ella- conteste secamente.

-¿Ella, como era en apariencia y como era su relación? Me refiero a tu ya sabes- me quede en silencio observándolo. Mientras hacía gestos con la mano, pero había entendido adonde quería llegar

 _Mentiría si dijera que no me dolía hablar de ello. No por los recuerdos en si, sino por que todavía siento que le falle y no poseo el derecho de recordarla de la manera que quisiera… todavía me sentía con una deuda pendiente._

-Ella era…- no podía continuar, la presión en mi pecho era demasiado para mí.

-Si quieres no hace falta, lo entiendo- contesto finalmente Evan. Lo mire fijamente unos instantes antes de suspirar pesadamente.

-Kana era una persona maravillosa, era muy amable con la gente y siempre intentaba ayudarla. Se podría decir que no tenía maldad en su corazón, además le encantaban los niños. Le hubiese encantado ser madre…- dije aquello ultimo con nostalgia y melancolía.

-¿Y físicamente?- pregunto emocionado el niño al ver que conteste parte de su pregunta.

-Bueno, ella era bastante bonita. Tenía el cabello blanco y corto hasta por encima de los hombros. Poseía una apariencia bastante delicada, no parecía una guerrera en realidad. Pero lo que más recuerdo de ella eran sus ojos, eran azules muy intensos- ciertamente me había puesto muy nostálgico.

-¿Intentaron tener hijos?- cuestionó entusiasmado.

-Bueno nosotros…- no pude evitar sonrojarme ante la pregunta. No por como la formuló, sino por lo que yo interpreté. Rápidamente saque esos pensamientos de mi mente y conteste -Queríamos pero las cosas estaban algo complicadas-

Él se quedo pensativo, sinceramente este chico era bastante diferente a la idea que tenia yo de los niños. No dejaba de sorprenderme de sus ocurrencias.

Luego el camino se tornó silencioso pero no incomodo. Al menos no para mi, Evan de tanto en tanto miraba alguna cosa que le interesará. Hasta que llegamos al Bazar del pueblo.

Contra todo pronostico, había una cantidad exuberante de gente. Me preguntaba si eran todos exiliados o también viajeros y visitantes de otros lugares de Targón.

Nos quedamos en la entrada de este esperando a Alysa.

 _Esa mujer… pese a que habíamos limado un poco nuestras diferencias, sentía que algo no encajaba en torno a ella. Algo que me decía que ocultaba algo, sin embargo la Diosa Lunar insistía en que ella era de confiar._

 _Por más que me pesara no podía hacer ningún movimiento con respecto a ella sin llamar la atención de los dioses._

 _¿Realmente tenía los recuerdos de Kana? ¿De ser así, sabrá sobre nuestros secretos? Me incomodaba enormemente que una persona ajena a mi vida supiera tanto sobre mí._

-Te ves muy pensativo, casi que das miedo con esa expresión- Escucho hablar a Alysa, abrí mis ojos solo para encontrarme con su mirada gentil.

¡Me metí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de su presencia!

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa- dije cortante desviando la mirada.

-En mi ¿Quizás?- soltó de manera coqueta la mujer. ¿Cómo se supone que había podido volver a leerme?

-En cierta forma si- dije dirigiéndole la mirada nuevamente. Encontrándome con quizás la imagen más inesperada.

Alysa estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas completamente rojas. No tuve que pensar mucho para suponer que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Además mis palabras podrían haber sonado un tanto… confusas

-No sabía que te gustaba mi madre, quizás por eso la peleas tanto- ¡Evan no estas ayudando maldito renacuajo!

-No sé qué fue lo que ustedes interpretaron, por mi parte pensaba en la información que hallas podido obtener sobre el general Solari, además tu deberías saber sobre mi relación con Kana-

-¡Cierto, ustedes se casarón!- grito eufóricamente dejándome completamente sordo. Ella bajo nuevamente la mirada avergonzada.

Quizás estoy siendo demasiado paranoico para con ella. Parecía bastante torpe en muchas ocasiones, lo cual me hacía dudar con respecto a que escondiera algo. Sin embargo, jamás se debía juzgar un libro por su portada

-Vamos a casa que tenemos cosas que hacer- dije empezando a caminar lentamente para que me siguieran.

-Es verdad, vamos cariño te hare el almuerzo y luego prepararemos las cosas para Jacob- acariciando la cabeza del niño.

…

Una vez en la casa, almorzamos amenamente mientras conversábamos sobre temas triviales. Evan era el que proponía los temas de conversación mientras Alysa y yo seguíamos la corriente.

Quizás él fue lo suficientemente intuitivo para darse cuenta que seguía habiendo tensión en la forma en la cual me relacionaba con su madre. Esto lo llevo a ser el que guiara la situación y aligerara el peso que cargábamos.

Después Alysa se lo llevo a su habitación para que duerma una siesta mientras terminábamos de acordar los últimos detalles de la misión. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella volviera al comedor.

Al cruzar miradas solo hubo un silencio incomodo mientras nos analizábamos mutuamente. O al menos eso parecía.

-Deberías bajar esa coraza de hostilidad hacia con los demás, soy consciente que eres un buen hombre en varios sentidos- su tono serio y su expresión solemne me hacían dudar levemente de mis sospechas.

-Ya no soy aquel hombre al cual viste, las cosas han cambiado y ya no puedo darme el lujo de portarme como un niño ingenuo. Ahora dime ¿Qué has averiguado sobre Unrak?- note cierto pesar en ella en el momento que bajo la mirada.

-Hace poco lo nombraron líder de los Ra-Horak, además de pertenecer a los altos mandos Solari. Prácticamente tiene su lugar asegurado entre los ancianos en el futuro-

 _Ra-Horak, los caballeros templarios entre los Solari, la elite misma. Fácilmente podría afirmar que era un oponente peligroso y una persona a evitar hasta lograr encontrar a la elegida._

-Como ya deberías saber, mediante una unión política, contrajo matrimonio con Selene. Una joven la cual hay una sospecha de que ella podría ser una Lunari y también la elegida de la Luna salvo por un motivo en particular-

-¿La niña no es así?- me apresure a afirmar. Ella me miro un poco incrédula, como si lo que hubiese dicho no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella me había dicho.

Tomó una postura pensativa mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que había en _comedor._

 _-_ Te iba a decir que ella superaba la edad en la cual la gran mayoría de elegidos manifestaban sus poderes. Sin necesidad de remontarme a ejemplos lejanos, Kanade y tú manifestaron sus poderes en la adolescencia mientras que Selene tiene más de treinta años- lo que decía tenia lógica.

Yo nunca escuche aunque sea una vez de que algunos de los elegidos pasados manifestara sus poderes en edad avanzada, casi siempre estos emergían al terminar la adolescencia o al inicio de la adultez.

-Ahora que lo pienso lo que dices tiene lógica pero, ¿Por qué los Solari se arriesgarían a tener a su mayor peligro tan cerca de esa manera?- Cuestionó preocupada Alysa.

-Ignoro por completo cuales sean sus intenciones, pero según mi señora el Sumo Sacerdote logro recrear uno de los artefactos lunares… Puede que utilice al nuevo elegido de la Luna para aumentar el poder dicho artefacto y poder elevarlo al nivel de los originales. Sin embargo es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones apresuradas-

-básicamente estamos en la oscuridad- podía sentir la frustración de esa mujer sobre la situación.

 _Oscuridad… no pude evitar recordar mi combate con aquel lobo espectral y mi visión de Kanade._

-¿Sucede algo? Te has puesto muy tenso de repente- pregunto Alysa mientras se acercaba a mí de manera precipitada. Rápidamente retrocedí dándole a entender que no se me acercara.

-Nada es simplemente que por un momento recordé mi encuentro con el espectro. Aun hay detalles que no logro discernir. Últimamente siento que esta incertidumbre no hace mas que aumentar-

-Debes tranquilizarte, yo también tengo serias dudas sobre todo lo que esta ocurriendo pero confió en que nuestra señora nos mostrara pronto las respuestas a nuestras preguntas-

-Quizás quiera las respuestas ahora y no con el tiempo. Principalmente, ¿Qué tanto sabes de mí?- necesitaba cerciorarme de ciertas cosas primero para continuar.

-Bastante, puedo decir que casi todo. Las memorias que poseo de mi ancestro no son totales pero si la gran mayoría de ti. Como que osaste oponerte a los dioses para proteger al pueblo lunari dando tu alma por el poder del Dios Rebelde- no sabía si me estaba acusando o aprobando. Su expresión se mantenía serena y no me permitía interpretar nada

-No puedes cuestionarme, hice lo que tenía que hacer para proteger el equilibrio de Targón y a Kanade. Pese a que estaba prohibido debía intentar invocar su poder- afirmé sin una pisca de duda.

-No te cuestiono, pero por lo que veo en las memorias a ella no le agrado ese sacrificio. De una manera u otra, lograste darle una segundo oportunidad a Runaterra- Decía mientras se volvía a sentar mientras recuperaba su expresión pensativa.

-Supongo que a nadie le agrado dicho acto, pero nos habíamos quedado sin tiempo y no podía simplemente no hacer nada- dije sentándome en otro sofá.

-Aun no lo controlas ¿no es así?- preguntó ella un con una leve tristeza en su mirada.

-Para nada, posiblemente me tarde bastante tiempo aprender a usarlo. Es muy diferente al poder que obtuve de mi señor. Pude manifestarlo durante unos instantes en la batalla contra el espectro pero después no logré ningún avance- me sentía algo afligido por no tener control sobre mis poderes, estaba iniciando desde cero nuevamente.

-¿Cómo que diferente? ¿Acaso te causo alguna sensación negativa?- Su preocupación me ponía nervioso. No éramos lo suficientemente cercanos como para considerar tener ese tipo de preocupaciones entre nosotros.

-El aura de los elegidos siempre es serena y concentrada. Mientras que el aura que me cubría era muy dispareja y salvaje. La adrenalina que sentí en ese momento era enorme al igual que mis deseos de luchar- de verdad era una sensación casi embriagadora.

-¡Debes evitar usarlo en exceso hasta que puedas controlarlo! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es el poder de "Él"?!- dijo exaltada mientras corría a mi me sujetaba de los hombros. –Prométeme que te cuidaras y no tomaras riesgos innecesarios-

 _"_ _ **Júrame que una vez que todo esto termine, desaparecemos y haremos nuestra vida. Fuera de los conflictos y deberes con nuestros pueblos. Solos tú y yo por el resto de nuestra existencia**_ _"_

 _Esa reacción por parte de Alysa me recordó a la misma reacción que tuvo Kana aquella vez en la cabaña. Una profunda tristeza y remordimiento me inundaron. Sus palabras me hicieron dar cuenta que me estaba dejando llevar sin darme cuenta y que debía ser mas precavido. Simplemente no sabia que responderle, otra vez una persona se preocupa por mi al grado de desesperarse por mi propia terquedad._

 _Si su preocupación era verdadera o no, el porque de esta… no lo entiendo y aun así me genera dolor_ _._

 _Lentamente me soltó mientras retrocedía y agachaba la cabeza. Observe como ella se encogía en su lugar. ¿Se había arrepentido de reaccionar de esa manera? Simplemente desvié mi mirada, el remordimiento no me lo permitía. De verdad era un extraño sentir el estar en el limbo entre confiar y actuar frió con respecto a Alysa._

 _¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si su preocupación era genuina? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar que hacer. Porque aun cuando ella se mostró así conmigo, algo sigue sin cuadrar en todo esto._

-Perdóname, no tenia derecho a hablarte así. No volverá a ocurrir lo prometo- decía ella sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

Un silencio incomodo se sintió de repente en la casa. No sabia que decirle, y mi debate personal no ayudaba en nada. Incluso estaba pensando en si Evan había escuchado nuestra discusión. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era irrelevante.

Tomé aire y la observe fijamente durante unos instante… le daría el beneficio de la duda.

-Lo prometo, no usare mis nuevos poderes a menos que sea meramente necesario. Y no te preocupes por lo de recién, supongo que te preocupas por mi mas de lo que creía, quizás yo he sido el paranoico que no puede confiar en nadie- dije sincerándome con Alysa, me sentía bien al decir ello. Sentí como una carga se esfumaba.

Ella me miro con una expresión entre desconfianza y anhelo. Me permití sonreírle de manera sincera. Esta solo atino a girar su mirada y a sonrojarse.

\- Solo por curiosidad ¿Qué edad tienes?- le dije mientras reía un poco. Ella solo frunce el ceño.

-No se le pregunta eso a una dama… Tengo 21 años- ahora ya me cuadraba un poco su actitud.

-Y yo buscando pleito con una niña- pensé mientras reía.

-¡¿Cómo que una niña?!- dijo ella enojada. Había pensado en vos alta. Ella solo hiso un pequeño puchero para luego suspirar pesadamente.

-Perdóname, no quise ofenderte- me disculpe mientras extendía mi mano

-No hay problema, mientras no me digas niña yo no te diré anciano ¿De acuerdo?- me dijo anciano… que descarada, aunque pensándolo bien yo mismo había afirmado ser uno.

-Bueno, creo que hemos hablado suficiente por hoy, mañana partiré hacia la fortaleza del Sol- dije mientras tomaba un tono más serio. Ella simplemente asintió y se encamino a su habitación.

-Hay una cama extra en la habitación de Evan, procura no despertarlo por favor- dijo ella girándose a mí -Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches niñita- dije burlonamente mientras ella solo suspiro. -Que duermas bien-

Ella solo sonrió y se fue a su habitación sin decir más.

 _Mañana seria el día en que vuelva a mi pueblo natal, y por ende, vería en que se convirtió. Las cosas se habían torcido mucho estos últimos cien años y era mi deber corregir mis errores. Me agradaba la compañía de Evan y Alysa pero no perdía de vista mi objetivo… Matar a la rata inmundo que me arrebato a Kanade._

 _Sinceramente ya no sabia diferenciar la justicia de la venganza…_

* * *

 **Conceptos:**

 **Ra-Horak : Son los caballeros templarios de los Solari, guerreros de Élite encargados de la protección del consejo mismo. Es lo mas alto que pueden aspirar los iniciados en la armada. Se dice que algunos templarios han sido bendecidos con poderes menores al del Elegido pero capaces de cambiar el curso de cualquier batalla. Jacob fue uno de los Ra-Horak mas ilustres hasta que decidió luchar por los Lunari. El actual líder de dicha fuerza es Unrak, padre de Diana.**

 **El Valle del Lobo de Plata: Desde antaño el lugar ha estado imbuido con el poder de uno de los dos dioses caídos. Luego de la Gran Guerra, muchos Solari abandonaron su pueblo por estar en desacuerdo con el Sumo Sacerdote Solari. Tachados de traidores y herejes, decidieron formar un pueblo en estas tierras las cuales estaban prohibidas para los demas. Asi nacio El Valle del Lobo de Plata.**

* * *

 **Personajes:**

 **Evan**

 **Procedencia: El Valle de Luna de Plata / Targoniano**

 **Edad: 14 años.**

 **Apariencia: Cabello corto negro, 1,40m. Ojos café y tez pálida. Posee una complexión atlética debido a sus múltiples aventuras y juegos en los alrededores del Valle.**

 **Evan es un niño en exceso imperativo y extrovertido. Demasiado curioso en ocasiones, lo cual lo lleva a preguntar y sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo. Pese a que moleste a Jacob le tiene mucho respeto y busca ganarse su amistad. Oculta una inseguridad muy grande en si mismo por lo cual intenta probar lo contrario muchas veces. Ama a su madre adoptiva Alysa, la cual lo encontró cuando tan solo era un niño de 5 años. Han estado siempre juntos y ha aprendió algo de magia gracias a ella.**

* * *

 **Buenas noches queridos lectores, si llegaron hasta aquí les doy las gracias por darme algo de su valioso tiempo para leerle lo que este humilde servidor quiere contar. Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora y como dije la vez pasada estoy intentando ser mas constante con las actualizaciones. Los capítulos los haré un poco mas largos, aunque sera de a poco y a ritmo lento.**

 **Con respecto al porque el capitulo fue solo de Jacob es debido a que el siguiente también lo enfocare en él para terminar de "Presentarlo". Luego me enfocare en Diana y Leona hasta cierto acontecimiento el cual marcara a los tres. Prestarle atención a Alysa que sera un personaje clave para el desarrollo tanto de Evan como de Jacob mismo.**

 **Les agradecería que dejen sus review y opiniones sobre la historia así podre mejorar y cualquier sugerencia pueden comunicarse conmigo. Muchísimas gracias a Maestro Guerrero el cual considero ya un amigo y la persona por la cual me animé a escribir y publicar aquí. Sin mas que decir me despido con un cordial hasta luego y éxitos en sus proyectos. Aquí Weiss72**

 **"A las personas no se les debe desear nunca la suerte, sino éxitos. Solo los mediocres necesitan de la suerte y yo no considero a nadie mediocre"**


End file.
